I Want To Know What Love Is
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Twilight/Pretty Woman Crossover. Swtiches POV's from Edward to Bella. Kind of like the movie but my style bc i've only seen the movie once and it was a long time ago! Rated M! EXB
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I never even _thought_ about finding a girl on the street and paying her to come home with me to have sex. I was searching for something different as I looked at the girls waiting for someone along the sidewalk.

I was just about to turn my car around and just head back home when I noticed a girl in jeans. Most of the girls waiting around here were wearing slutty outfits. This girl was wearing the exact opposite. She was wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a warm jacket on top.

I stopped the car by the sidewalk in front of her and rolled the window down. She slowly walked over and leaned against the door, "Hi," she said with a small smile.

I leaned over and opened the door. She got inside and sat in the passenger seat and buckled up before she looked at me. I didn't exactly know what to say to her. She smiled warmly at me, "Just drive me to wherever you want to go and I'll tell you what you need to know."

I nodded lightly before driving away and heading for the motel I was going to be staying at for a week or so. I glanced over at her every once and while. She was a beautiful sight to look at. She didn't look like someone you'd find at the corner waiting to be picked up. She was looking around the car with smile on her lips, "Nice ride."

"Thanks," I told her just as I parked my car in the underground parking at the motel. We both got out and went to the elevators. I didn't know how to act around a girl like this. I've never done this before. We went up to my room in silence. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the couch that was in the center of the room.

She was standing to my right just looking at me, "Its 100 bucks an hour and I don't accept anything rough," she said as she took her coat and shoes off, "If that happens I just leave."

I nodded slowly but didn't move. "Umm…what's your name?" she asked.

"Edward," I replied back with a slight nod.

"My names Bella," she looked away from me and glanced around the room, "So do you expect me to do or say anything while we do it?" she asked before looking back at me.

"No…" I looked at her curiously before I indicated that she come and sit in my lap.

She slowly walked over to me and sat in my lap cautiously before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied back with a small smile.

"How did you end up getting this job?" I asked curiously.

She looked away from my eyes and slowly pulled her arms away from my neck, "Umm…my parents died when I was little," she looked back at me with a sad smile, "I've been moving around from foster home to foster home until I turned eighteen. I moved out and started living on my own but I wasn't making enough money. This was basically my only alternative. But I'm not like the other girls. I have to at least think the guy is cute to do anything with them. And they have to be young too."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen…I'll be twenty in a couple weeks," she replied back with a smile, "How old are you?"

"Twenty two," I told her truthfully.

She looked me in the eyes before looking towards the bedroom door to the right, "So where do you wanna do this? And how?"

"The bedroom…what do you mean how?" I asked confused.

"Well some guys like to role play or talk dirty," she said as she got off my lap and started walking towards the bedroom.

I followed close behind her, "The only thing I want you to be is yourself," I told her as she turned around in front of the end of the bed.

Her hands were suddenly unbuttoning my shirt. I gently took her hands in mine and stopped her, "There's no rush," I said in a soothing voice. "Take your time," I whispered to her before I leaned in and lightly caressed my lips with hers.

I slowly let go of her hands as I wrapped them around her waist. Her arms slowly went around my neck to pull me closer to her. I slowly started to remove her shirt as she did to me. We peeled all our clothes away at the same time.

I lightly lifted her up in my arms and placed her on the bed softly. I climbed up on top of her and kissed her lips as if they could break any second. Her hands slowly moved up and down my back making me shudder lightly.

I slowly placed myself within her. Her body tensed up at first but she quickly relaxed as I eased slowly in and out. I pulled away from the kiss to look at her, "Am I hurting you?" I asked.

She shook her head as her breathing accelerated, "No," she breathed out. I leaned back down and sucked delicately on her top lip. She gasped lightly against my lips as I plundered deeper inside her. I didn't need to ask her if she was enjoying this. I could tell she was.

I slowly moved my lips away from hers and trailed down her jaw to her ear down her neck and settled on her breasts. Her back arched upward as her breathing became more ragged than before. I lightly nibbled around the edges causing her entire body to shudder in pleasure.

I shuddered along with her as she lightly dug her fingers into my back. I moved my lips back up to hers and claimed them as my own. Her hands ran up my spine and knotted in my hair. I thrust so deep inside her that both our bodies rippled in unison.

I could feel her body reach higher and higher until we both reached a place so high that we called each others names out in passion at the same time. I was a bit surprised she remembered my name. All that mattered though was the effect it had on me. When she called my name out I felt something different. New.

Something I had never experienced before. I felt like at any second I could self implode with a passion so great that we both wouldn't be able to survive it. A passion that had been there before but was intensified one hundred times more.

And then it happened. Her whispers of my name became louder and louder as the passion burst out. She was feeling exactly what I was feeling now. A passion so intense that you couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Sure I had had sex before but it never was like this. This was not just ordinary sex. This is something that lingers with you after you're finished.

After several more hours of passionate outbursts and names being called out I coiled away from her and rested on my back breathless. I had just had the best sex I ever had in my life. And for some reason I didn't want to call it sex. There was another word for it but I just couldn't find it.

I looked over at her to find her looking up at the ceiling just as breathless. She slowly looked over at me and seemed hesitant to do something. I reached over and pulled her closer to me. She scooted over and rested her head on my chest lightly. I lightly brushed my fingers along her delicate skin on her back before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I woke up in the same position in the morning. I listened to her breathing softly for a couple minutes before I gently moved her off of me. I had a meeting in an hour so I had to get ready. I got up and made sure she was covered before I went into the restroom and took a shower. Once I was dressed up and ready to go I opened the bathroom door and looked over at the bed.

She was curled up in ball with her arms hugging the end of the pillow she had her head on and she was smiling at me lightly. My heart gently skipped a beat at how beautiful she looked. "Morning," I told her as I walked back into the bedroom.

She followed me with her eyes, "Morning," she whispered back.

I walked over to my safe in the wall and took out the money I was going to give her. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, "How much do you charge for a week?"

She was genially surprised by the question, "Umm…3000," she replied back.

I quickly counted the money in my hands before handing it to her, "Here's 6000."

She lifted herself up on an elbow and took the money, "Why so much?" she asked.

"I need a date. I have a concert almost everyday this week and there's an after party after every one of them. The extra 2000 are for dresses you need to buy for the events," I informed her.

"What's the other 1000 for?" she asked.

I smiled at her lightly, "That's a bonus."

She smiled back before looking back down at the money, "What kind of concert is it?" she asked.

"Classic. I play the piano so you have to wear something elegant," I told her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked back up at me, "Why me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to go alone. I wanted a beautiful girl on my arm. You're exactly right for the part," I told her truthfully.

She blushed lightly and bit her lip, "Is what happened last night going to happen every night?"

"Not if you're not up for it," I told her sincerely.

**A/N: So what d you think? Please review!**


	2. Different

**Chapter 2**

"_Not if you're not up for it," I told her sincerely._

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up happy…and confused. Last night was…not weird but confusing. I've never had a guy treat me like that. He was gentle and caring. He even asked me if he was hurting me. I was surprised by that but I was more surprised when he started kissing me.

Every other client I had never ever kissed me. They just did it and got over with it. As soon as they were finished with me they'd pay me and tell me to leave. This guy never took his lips off of me. He was more concerned about me having _my_ needs instead of his.

Another thing that surprised me…he remembered my name. And he was actually saying it during. I always have to remember the guys' names because they usually want me to scream their name out or talk dirty to them. But they never remembered mine…they never even asked for my name.

To those guys I was just a piece of trash they would have fun with for a couple of hours. This guy was completely different. He caressed my body as if it was a delicate piece of art.

I was just waiting for him to tell me to leave when he looked over at me afterwards. But he didn't instead he pulled me close to him and let me rest my head on his chest. That felt nice. It felt right.

I turned around on the bed to look at the bathroom door and wait for him to come out. I curled up into a ball under the covers and hugged the pillow my head was on as I waited. He would probably hand me my money and just make me leave.

My eyes were immediately glued to him as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Morning," he told me in a silky voice.

Did I sleep with a god last night? This man is unbelievably perfect. "Morning," I whispered back as I watched him walk over to a safe in the wall. I sighed silently; he was going to get the money out. I looked over at the clock and calculated 700 dollars that he owed me.

He walked back over to me and sat on the bed beside me, "How much do you charge for a week?" he asked.

I was completely shocked. He wanted me for a _week_? No one's ever wanted me more than for a couple nights but a _week_? "Umm…3000," I said in a thoughtful voice as I tried to calculate that fast in my head.

He quickly skimmed over the amount of money he had in his hand. He had a big load of it in his hand. My eyes were a bit wide at the amount he handed me, "Here's 6000."

I propped myself up on my elbow and took the money from him, "Why so much?"

"I need a date. I have a concert almost everyday this week and there's an after party after every one of them. The extra 2000 are for dresses you need to buy for the events," he informed me.

"What's the other 1000 for?" I asked questionably.

His lips curved up into a smile that sent my heart into a sprint, "That's a bonus."

I smiled back at him before I looked down at the money in my hands, "What kind of concert is it?" I asked.

"Classic. I play the piano so you have to wear something elegant," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart fluttered fast in my chest. So that explains his tender touch. And the way he ran his fingers over my skin. If this is something elegant why would he want an escort there?

"Why me?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"I didn't want to go alone. I wanted a beautiful girl on my arm. You're exactly right for the part," he said with sincerity in his eyes.

I could feel the blush rush up to my cheeks. I hadn't blushed since my parents died. After that I didn't give a shit what people said or what I looked like. So I didn't blush anymore. There was no reason for me to. I bit my lip lightly as I tried to cool my cheeks down, "Is what happened last night going to happen every night?"

The way the question came out was a bit shy. I usually would have said 'Are we going to have sex every night,' but for some reason it came out unsure and shy.

"Not if you're not up for it," and he was telling the truth. I could see that clearly in his eyes.

My lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile as the blush evaporated from my cheeks. "Okay so when's the first concert?" I asked.

"Wednesday night. So you have today and tomorrow to go shopping wherever you want to buy a couple dresses. If you need help the lady in the store should be able to help you. All you have to do is tell her what kind of event it is and she should be able to pick out a dress for you."

I smiled at him, "I've never been to a concert before…or a party."

He smiled back at me, "Well then I'm glad I'll be the first person to take you."

I bit my lip with a grin on my face. I felt so happy right now. I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life. I plopped back on the bed and threw the money above me with a small giggle.

I looked back at Edward with a guilty face, "Was that too childish?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "No," he leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly, "it wasn't."

I looked back at him, "Can I ask you something?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Sure," he replied back as he blindly started buttoning up the button at the top of his shirt.

I sat up with the blanket still around me and helped him with the buttons, "Why are you so different?" I asked as I watched my hands button his shirt up slowly.

He looked directly at me, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not like the other guys I've…been with," I told him slowly.

"How are the other guys?" he asked attentively.

I finished buttoning up his shirt and sat with my legs folded under me, "Nothing like you that's for sure."

"How?" he asked as he gently placed my hair behind me.

I looked down at my hands, "I'm only worth what I earn to them. I'm just their 'good time'."

"You _are_ a good time," I looked up at him a bit surprised at his words, "Don't get me wrong you are a _very_ good time _but_ you're still a person," he said softly.

"I know…and last night I actually _felt_ like a person not just like a rag doll that gets thrown around and played with," I said as I looked down.

He gently lifted my chin up and looked at me, "Never doubt that you're a person. No matter who you're with," he sighed as he stood up, "I would stay but I have a meeting. I'll be back later. I'm hoping you'll have a dress to show me by the time I get back. Oh and you can just call in room service whenever you get hungry."

I stood up with the blanket around me to go to the bathroom. He put his jacket on and came up to me making me stop half way to the bathroom. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, "I'll be back soon. I promise," he leaned in and gently kissed me.

He smiled as he pulled away, "Bye."

I chuckled lightly, "Bye." I was basically going to be his girlfriend for a week. I might actually enjoy this.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Promise

**Chapter 3**

_I was basically going to be his girlfriend for a week. I might actually enjoy this._

**(Edward's POV)**

Her lips slowly curved into crooked smile, "Okay so when's the first concert?" she asked as her cheeks went back to there original color.

"Wednesday night. So you have today and tomorrow to go shopping wherever you want to buy a couple dresses. If you need help the lady in the store should be able to help you. All you have to do is tell her what kind of event it is and she should be able to pick out a dress for you."

She smiled at me and I could actually see a bit of innocence in it, "I've never been to a concert before…or a party."

So that's why she looked innocent. She hadn't experienced this kind of stuff before. Weird that she's never been to a party or concert but she's been in a stranger's pants. Including mine. I smiled at the thought, "Well then I'm glad I'll be the first person to take you."

She bit her lip with a grin. I could see how happy she felt. A surge of happiness rushed through me to know that I was making someone else happy. I liked to see her happy. She plopped back down on the bed and threw the money above her with a soft sweet giggle. It made my heart skip a beat in happiness. She looked back at me with guilt but she never took the smile off her face, "Was that too childish?"

I chuckled lightly as I started leaning towards her, "No," I leaned all the way over and gently pressed my lips against hers. Just looking at her made me want to be careful with her. She seemed so fragile that anything I do might just make her fall apart. "It wasn't" I whispered as I pulled my lips away from hers.

She looked back at me curiously, "Can I ask you something?" she asked as I leaned away from her.

"Sure," I reached up and started buttoning up the top of my shirt.

She sat up with the blanket around her and gently moved my hands away and started buttoning it up for me, "Why are you so different?" she seemed to be watching the buttons intently because she didn't want to meet my eyes.

I looked right into her eyes hoping she'd look up at me, "What do you mean?" I asked confused by the question.

"You're not like the other guys I've…been with," she said hesitantly.

Was she trying to say I was better in bed? "How are the other guys?" I asked attentively. I didn't want her to get mad at me for asking.

She finished buttoning my shirt up and sat on her folded legs with a small sigh, "Nothing like you that's for sure."

Maybe she is saying I'm better. "How?" I asked as I gently placed her long brown hair behind her shoulders.

She looked away from my eyes and looked down at her hands, "I'm only worth what I earn to them. I'm just their 'good time'."

Didn't she want that? Isn't that why she got this job in the first place? To earn money by sleeping with strangers? "You _are_ a good time," she looked up at me with shock and hurt in her eyes, "Don't get me wrong you are a _very_ good time _but_ you're still a person," I corrected myself in a soft voice.

She looked back down at her hands as if she didn't want me to see something for what she was about to say next, "I know…and last night I actually _felt_ like a person not just like a rag doll that gets thrown around and played with."

My heart broke lightly. So they treated her like a rag doll. I managed to contain the sudden anger that erupted inside me. I gently lifted her chin up with my index finger and met her eyes, "Never doubt that you're a person. No matter who you're with," my time was running out. I had to be in a meeting really soon. I sighed as I stood up, "I would stay but I have a meeting. I'll be back later. I'm hoping you'll have a dress to show me by the time I get back. Oh and you can just call in room service whenever you get hungry."

I watched as she got off the bed with the blanket around her loosely. I stopped the urge to turn her around and start what we did last night all over again. I put my jacket on real quick before I walked over to her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at me curiously. I settled with wrapping my arms around her and pulled her up against me, "I'll be back soon. I promise," I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

For some reason I felt like she thought I was abandoning her. It seemed to be written all over her face. I pulled away with a smile, "Bye."

She chuckled as I pulled away, "Bye." I was going to show her what it was supposed to be like. How life is supposed to look. She seemed to see everything bad. There aren't only bad things in this world. There's plenty of good as well. And I'm going to show her that.

I walked down to the lobby and went over to the front desk, "Excuse me," I told the young woman making her look up from her computer.

She was a pretty strawberry blonde with hard features, "Can I help you?" she asked with a seductive smile.

This one didn't attract me at all. I'm pretty sure if Bella had asked me the question I would have gone crazy with desire. There's just something about that girl that made me want her.

"Yes I just wanted to notify you that I have a…friend in my room. Make sure she gets whatever she orders. Everything goes on my bill," I told her.

"She?" she asked.

"Yes she. Is that a problem?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"No not at all, sir," she said as she looked away from my eyes.

"She's in room 2005," I informed her.

She nodded, "Dually noted."

I nodded as well, "Have a good afternoon," I said as I walked away. I rolled my eyes once she was out of sight. I don't know why but there's just something about blondes that makes me do that. They are _very_ annoying.

I quickly got into a cab and headed uptown towards my mangers building. I didn't get why we were having this meeting anyways. I know what I have to do when I get to the concert. I just have to play the new compositions I created and then head over to the after party with my date.

I got into the building and went straight up to the top floor. The meeting seemed to be in process already. I walked in, "Sorry I'm late."

I walked over to the empty desk next to my friend Henry and looked around the table. "This is the second time you've been late to a meeting Mr. Cullen," my boss said to me.

"I don't see a point to these meetings. We all know what we have to do here don't we?" I asked as I looked at the familiar faces around the room.

A couple shook there heads making me look back at my boss, "Well I know what I have to do so I see no point in coming here to hear you guys all discussing me."

"I think he has a point," Henry backed me up.

"Every one has to be here Mr. Cullen whether you like it or not," her voice was filled with a venom that made everyone in the room cringe.

"Okay…then I'll make sure not to be late next time," I said timidly. _Wouldn't want you to chop my head off_.

The rest of the meeting was either daydreaming about the girl that was sitting back at my motel room or answering questions that I heard at every one of these stupid meetings.

All I wanted to do was go back to the motel and see the dress that Bella picked. Hopefully she got something that wasn't too flashy.

**A/N: Review por favor!**


	4. No Business Here

**Chapter 4**

_Hopefully she got something that wasn't too flashy._

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as I was alone I took a long warm shower. I haven't had one of those since who knows when. For being a motel room it sure looked like an apartment. It was sure as big as one…maybe even bigger.

I put on the same clothes I had on yesterday and headed down to the lobby. As soon as I got out of the elevator and I stepped into the lobby everyone grew quiet and all eyes were on me. Normally a girl like me would love that but I didn't like being stared at.

I quickly made my way out of the motel with my head held high and got into a cab. I told the cab driver to take me downtown and in ten minutes we were there. I handed him the money he earned and got out of the cab. I had been here a couple of nights ago.

I remember that when I was here last night that there was this beautiful black dress that was cut deep down the chest line at the display window. It looked like a dress an actress would wear to the Oscars. I quickly looked around the streets for the dress.

I smiled when I finally saw that it was across the street from me. I quickly looked both ways and crossed the street. I stepped into the store and looked up at the dress.

"May I help you?" a bitter voice asked.

I turned around to find a middle aged woman looking at me as if I was a disease, "I would like to buy this dress," I told her.

"I'm sorry but that dress is a bit out of your price range," she replied back venomously.

I looked at her a bit astonished and truthfully a bit scared, "I umm I have the money for it," I told her a bit timid.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store," she announced.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You have no business here," she told me with a glare in her eyes.

I would have fought against her but she was really scary. She looked like she was going to take a sword out any second and just behead me. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly before I exited the store walking backwards to make sure they didn't stab me or something.

As soon as I was out of there I let out a breath. I think that was the first time in my life that I was scared of a female. I frowned a bit as I walked down the streets. I really wanted that dress. I probably would have gotten over the fact that they didn't let me buy the dress I wanted but it got worse.

Each and every store that I stepped into they kicked me out. It was like I had the word prostitute written across my forehead or something. It had been a couple hours already and I had already been thrown out of all the stores downtown.

It was around five in the afternoon when I finally gave up and went back to the motel. Not many people were in the lobby this time so I didn't get as many stares. I went back to the motel room and plopped down on the couch.

Edward still wasn't home. I sighed before I called for room service. I hadn't eaten all day. I ordered some mushroom ravioli and it was up thirty minutes later. I ate it slowly and soon I was stuffed. I took my cell phone out of my purse and walked over to the bedroom.

I flopped on my stomach on the bed and threw my feet up in the air before I dialed my friend Jessica's cell.

"Hello?" she sounded like she had her mouth full.

"I hope that's food in your mouth," I told her.

"It is…hey roomy where have you been?" she asked.

"I met like the _best _guy last night," I told her as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Is he _that_ good in the sack?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? He was the most _amazing_ lover I've ever had," I told her.

"Okay…well where are you?" she asked.

"Oh…I'm still at his place," I told her with a smile on my face.

"Whoa…he wants you for two days?" she asked.

"Nope," I told her happily, "He wants me for a week."

"A _week_?" she choked out.

"Yup…and guess how much he paid me," I told her.

"How much?" she asked excitedly.

"6000 dollars," I told her slowly.

She gasped loudly on the other side, "Just for the week?" she asked.

"He gave me 3000 for the week, 2000 for dresses Jess! He gave me money for clothes!" I told her as I turned over to my back.

"Oh wow…what's the other thousand for?" she asked.

I grinned, "He said it was a bonus."

She squealed on the other line, "What's he like? Is he cute? Of course he's cute you wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't cute. What do you rate him in bed? Is he rich? What do you need dresses for?"

"Whoa slow down there jess," I told her with a smile. "He looks like a god. He's way better than a 10…maybe a 20…and he wants me to go to concerts and parties with him this week."

"You are _so_ lucky," she gushed. "You always get the good guys."

I smiled, "That's because I'm picky," I told her.

"Okay well just take my advice girl…don't get emoti–," I didn't let her finish her sentence.

I heard the front door opening, "Hey I'll call you later." I told her.

"Oh okay bye."

"Bye." I put my phone back in my purse and slowly made my way over to the living room.

He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slowly made my way over to him and got on the couch behind him. He still didn't move his position. I got on my knees behind him and slowly started massaging my thumbs into his shoulders.

His muscles were all tight and knotted. "How did your meeting go?" I asked.

He sighed and moved his hands away from his face, "It was good at first…got bad towards the end."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I told him as I moved my hands down lower to his back. He straightened up a bit as my fingers massaged lower down.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked.

"A friend," I told him. I got off the bed and took his hands in mine, "Come on," I said as I gently pulled on his arm.

He got up and followed me towards the bed, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm gonna give you a massage," I let go of his hand once we were in front of the bed, "Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach," I told him.

I looked down at my pants and sighed before I started unbuttoning them, "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I have to get on top of you to massage you right and I can't do that in these pants," I told him as I slipped them off and kicked them away with my foot.

I looked up at him to find his eyes full of lust as he looked at me in my silky light blue green underwear. I liked this underwear. It was sexy. It barely covered my butt cheeks but it wasn't a thong. Thongs are just…wrong.

I walked up to him with a small chuckle, "Come on get on your stomach."

He turned around crawled up on the bed and laid down on his stomach. His hands were folded neatly under his chin. I slowly crawled up him and sat on his waist. I didn't weigh much so I didn't worry about making him feel uncomfortable.

I placed my hands on his back and stopped, "Do you have lotion? This would be easier if I had lotion," I told him.

"It's in the bathroom," he said making his head jerk up and down along with his chin.

I jumped off his waist and walked over to the bathroom. I found the lotion in the cabinet under the sink and quickly walked back over to him. I went back to the same position and put some lotion on my hands before I rubbed it on his back.

He tensed a bit before I started massaging him. He relaxed after a couple of minutes, "How did your friend teach you this?" he asked.

"She used to be a massage therapist before she became…what she is now," I said slowly towards the end.

"Did she give you lessons or something?" he asked. I stayed quiet and stopped massaging him, "For massaging," he defined.

I started massaging him again, "No. She massaged my roommate and I learned like that."

"Just like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm a quick study," I told him matter of fact. I rubbed my hands up his back and he started moving. I got off his waist, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked as he sat up on the bed.

He looked at me before saying, "No…you did the exact opposite," he placed a hand on my side and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him like he was kissing me.

He deepened the kiss and slowly started lowering me back on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss to look at me, "Do you want to…?" he asked breathlessly.

I nodded slightly, "Yes," I told him just as breathless. He finally placed me on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. My hands went to his pants and I quickly unbuckled his pants. He slithered out of them before he lowered himself into me.

My breath came out in short little pants of pleasure. His fingers gently ran over my stomach and up to my breasts as if he was playing a piano. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said against my lips.

I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers over his back. I reached over for the spot on his back that made him, and any other person, feel pleasure and gently pressed into it. He gasped against my lips before he shuddered over me.

I sucked on his bottom lip as he continued gasping. I trailed the kiss down to his neck. I could feel his Adams apple quiver under my lips. I pressed into the same spot again and he gasped louder as he slid deeper inside me.

I trailed my kiss back up to his lips, "Do you like that?" I asked him.

"Y-yes," he moaned out in a stutter.

"Do you want me to keep doing it?" I asked as I trailed the kisses up to his eyes making him close them.

"Yes," he replied back.

I pressed into it again and his eyes tightened under my lips. I smiled as I trailed the kisses around his face and went back to his lips. Now I can fulfill _his_ needs. Yesterday all he was focused on were my needs. Now I can take care of some of his.

He shivered violently on top of me as I pressed into it again. This was my job. To please the man. He wasn't supposed to please me. But that's exactly what he was doing yesterday.

He coiled off of me and lay breathless on his back. "You are amazing," he told me breathlessly.

I smiled lightly as I tried to catch my breath as well, "Eh I try," I said with shrug.

He looked over at me and I smiled at him. He propped his head up with his elbow and looked down at me thoughtfully. "Can we…do something?" he asked.

I thought we just did, "Sure," I told him as I propped myself on my elbows.

"I'll be right back," he told me before he walked to the bathroom, naked I might add.

I fell back on the bed. I was still trying to catch my breath and control my racing heart. I looked over at the bathroom door once he stepped out. He was in there for a while. My curiosity was burning by the time he came back.

He walked over to me and lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "What are we doing?" I asked as he started carrying me towards the bathroom.

"You'll see," he replied back. He pushed the bathroom door back with his foot to reveal the tub beautifully set with bubbles and candles.

I smiled at the tub before I looked back at him, "We're going to take a bath?" I asked.

He nodded before he gently put me in the tub. The water was warm and the tub was huge. Someone can totally drown in this thing. I stayed at one end of the tub while he got in on the other side of the tub.

He relaxed against the end of the tub and looked over to me. What am I supposed to do? Are we supposed to do it in here? I've never done it in a tub before. He opened his arms for me, "Come here," he told me in a silky voice.

I scooted over to him and looked at him with hopefully a clueless face because I had no clue what I was supposed to do. He gently turned me around and placed me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my bare chest and pressed me up against him gently.

I relaxed in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you do this with all the woman your with?" I asked.

"No," he replied back as he gently rubbed his face against the side of my head.

"Have you ever…been with other woman?" I asked. Was he a virgin yesterday?

"Yes," he replied back.

"How many?" I asked curiously.

"One…just one," he replied back a bit sadly.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"We were going out for almost a year already when I caught her sleeping with another guy…in our bed," he leaned his forehead against the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It doesn't matter that was in the past," he said with a small sigh.

"Was she crazy?" I asked. How could someone cheat on this man?

"What?" he asked confused.

"She must have been crazy to cheat on you," I explained better.

"I didn't have money back then. It was before I had gotten a career as a pianist," he replied back with a hint of an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I didn't mean because of your money," I told him truthfully.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked.

"You're…absolutely perfect. The only reason someone would cheat on you would be because they were blind or crazy…or maybe both," I said thoughtfully.

"You think I'm perfect?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah…you're _way_ different then anybody else I've been with," I said with a small shake to my head.

"Do you do this with other guys?" he asked.

"No…they aren't this nice…or sweet," I whispered to him.

"How many guys have you been with? If you don't mind me asking?" he said cautiously.

"Not many…I usually get the same guys. I think the most I've been with are five and that's including you," I told him.

"Just five?" he asked.

"Yes…I'm _very_ picky about who I sleep with," I told him.

"What do you do with the money?" he asked.

"Well I have to pay rent, buy groceries, pay bills, get the necessities and the rest is used for the doctor," I told him.

"The doctor?" he asked.

"I get myself checked up every time I do something with someone. I'm not stupid like most of the girls on the streets. I take care of myself," I told him as I arched my head back to look at him.

"Have you ever gotten pregnant?" he asked.

I moved my head back down, "No…thank god," I said as I made myself more comfortable.

"You don't want kids?" he asked.

"No…well I just don't see myself ever finding someone to have them with. If I ever got pregnant with one of the other guys I've been with they would probably make me abort," I said as I placed my hands on top of his arms.

"They'd make you do that?" he asked surprised.

"Of course they would. A couple of them are married with families and the others are well…who wants a baby with someone like me?"

"So then you would abort if you were?" he asked.

"No…I can't do that…it's wrong. And I know that what I do is wrong but killing a baby is worse than what I do," I told him honestly.

He stayed quiet as he moved one of his hands down and lightly brushed his fingers across my stomach, "Did you get a dress?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and sighed, "No," I told him in a whisper.

"Why not?" he stopped moving his hand on my stomach.

"I umm," I sighed, "I found one."

"Why didn't you buy it?" he asked as he started moving his fingers across my stomach again.

"They…they wouldn't let me," I said solemnly.

"_They wouldn't let you?_" he asked.

"No," I sighed out.

"Why wouldn't they let you?" he asked.

"Some said I had no business being there and others said that people like me didn't belong in places like that," I said as I mimicked one of the ladies voices towards the end.

He tensed a bit behind me, "They told you that?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Yeah…its okay I can find some other store tomorrow," I said with a shrug.

"No."

"No?" had he changed his mind? Did he want me to leave?

"I'll go with you tomorrow and we'll get the dress you wanted together," he said as he relaxed a bit.

I moved out of his arms but stayed on his lap, "You don't have to do that. _Really_ I can go to some other store," I told him. Like JcPenny's.

He scooted up against the tub a bit and looked at me intently, "Look I'm going and that's that. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways."

I stared at him intently as a question burned in my mind, "Why are you going through so much trouble for me?"

He seemed a bit surprised and hesitant, "I don't know."

I gave him a stern look before I moved my knees to the sides of his thighs and sat on his lap face to face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes for a moment. I slowly leaned in and lightly nibbled on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and slid me closer to him.

I was a bit surprised when I felt him slide inside of me. So then we are going to do it in the tub. This would be a first for me. I knew that this wouldn't be urgent enough to make him take me out of the tub.

We just kissed each other tenderly as he stayed inside of me. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my bare back. He tenderly tapped a rhythm on my skin making me smile against his lips. This guy was all about the piano. He trailed the kiss down to my neck and gently kissed me there.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Do you want to get out?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked around before I nodded. I moved away from him so he could stand up. He got out and unplugged the tub before he went for a towel. I stood up and he came back and wrapped the towel around me. He lifted me up against him and started walking away from the tub.

I smiled at him lightly, "You like to spoil women don't you?"

He smiled with a small shrug before he set me on the bed, "I try," he mocked my words. I grinned at him before I stood up and started drying myself off. He walked into a closet and came back in boxers and with a shirt in hand.

"What's that for?" I asked as I dried the tips of my hair.

"It's for you. I'm guessing you don't have pajamas," he said. I smiled before I put my underwear back on and took the button up shirt from him.

I left the buttons on the top unbuttoned so that it wasn't choking me and so that it showed a bit of my cleavage. It was long sleeved so the sleeves were long on me. I watched as he got in bed and got under the covers. This is usually the part where I leave.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly before I pointed my thumb towards the living room, "So I think I'll just…"

"Where are you going?" he asked as I started walking away.

"To sleep on the couch?" I asked rather than stated.

"You're not sleeping on the couch," he said as he sat up on the bed.

"I'm not?" I asked.

"No you're sleeping with me," he said as he pulled the covers back on the left side of the bed.

I had stopped near the entrance of the living room and stood there uncertain if he was serious.

"I can sleep on the couch if you feel uncomfortable doing that," he said as he started getting out of the bed.

"No, no, no," I said as I walked over to the bed, "That won't be necessary."

He stopped getting off the bed and got back under the covers. His eyes were glued to me as I walked over to the left side of the bed and got under the covers. I slid onto my back and rested my head on the pillow. He did the same. I bit my lip and looked at him, "Good night," I whispered.

He looked back at me and before I even knew what was happening his arms were around me and my forehead was against his chest. "Good night," he whispered back.

I got comfortable in his arms and relaxed against him. I started feeling something I hadn't felt before. But I was pretty sure I knew what it was. I was becoming emotionally attached to Edward. This is what Jess was warning me about.

The thing was I didn't care at the moment. I liked this. I had never been emotionally attached to anyone after my parents died. I rubbed my face lightly against his chest before I lightly pressed my lips against his chest. I buried my face into his chest and fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: I made this one super long! Don't expect that a lot though. So tell me what you think and please review!**

**Inspiration songs:**

**I want to know what love is – Mariah Carrey (I listened to this song for most of the chapters I've written already. Although mostly for Bella's POV)**


	5. What did she see in them?

**Chapter 5**

_I buried my face into his chest and fell into a blissful sleep._

**(Edward's POV)**

The meeting was going well and it ended on a good note. But I made a mistake. I told Henry about Bella and he started bombarding me with questions. I wouldn't have minded if they weren't inappropriate.

"So is she good?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Good?"

"Is she a bomb in bed?" he asked differently.

I clenched my jaw, "Come on, is she? I need a bit of a pick me up. How does she look? Is she hott? She's not loose is she?"

I shook my head in anger, "Just…shut up," I told him.

"What?" he asked as he didn't say anything bad.

"Look I have to go Henry. I'll see you on Wednesday," I said before I quickly walked away.

I couldn't stop clenching and unclenching my jaw as I walked outside and called out for a taxi. I couldn't figure out why I got angry. Sure the questions were inappropriate but she was a prostitute. She probably slept with tons of men already. I can just imagine her in my motel room chatting with her friends about how horrible I am in bed.

I stared out the window of the taxi and watched the buildings pass by. There was just something about that girl that made me want to protect her. I just couldn't figure out what. I got to the motel ten minutes later thanks to traffic and went straight to the elevators.

I could still feel the fumes burning inside me from the rage that Henry awakened inside of me. I got out of the elevator and walked slowly over to my room. I unlocked the door and took my coat off before I went over to the couch and sat down on it.

I buried my face in my hands and tried to think of something else to get my mind off of Henry. I felt as Bella got on the couch and moved behind me. I didn't move an inch. I didn't want to talk to her when I was upset. Her hands delicately started massaging my shoulders.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked.

I sighed as I moved my hands away from my face and placed my elbows on my knees, "It was good at first…got bad towards the end." Gosh please don't ask me why, I begged silently.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely as she moved her hands to my lower back. My muscles felt sore as she massaged them. That's how tight and knotted they were.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" I asked curiously. She was actually doing a very good job.

"A friend," she replied back. I wonder if this friend is a man. She got up from the couch and took my hand, "Come on," she said as she started lightly pulling on my arm.

I got up and followed her towards the bedroom. Was she in the mood or something? "What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna give you a massage," she told me as she let go of my hand. I looked at the bed before looking back at her, "Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach," she instructed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly took my shirt off. I looked up to find her unbuttoning her jeans, "What are you doing?" I asked perplexed.

"I have to get on top of you to massage you right and I can't do that in these pants," she said as she slipped her jeans off and kicked them away with her foot.

I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing silky underwear that barely covered her delicate bottom. All I wanted to do was bend down and remove them with my teeth. She broke off my fantasy with a small chuckle, "Come on get on your stomach," she said before walking up to me.

I turned around crawled up on the bed and laid down on my stomach. I placed my hands under my chin and tried my best to not think about the beautiful girl with the delicate squeezable bottom that was climbing on top of me.

She sat down on my waist and I closed my eyes tight. "Do you have lotion? This would be easier if I had lotion," she said.

"It's in the bathroom," I told her in a manageably normal voice. She jumped off my waist and I watched as her bottom walked away from my view. I sighed and looked away from the bathroom door. She climbed back on top of me a minute later and started massaging my back gently.

"How did your friend teach you this?" it felt like I was getting massaged by a professional.

"She used to be a massage therapist before she became…what she is now," she said slowly. So she learned this from a woman. For some reason I felt a sense of relief because of that little fact.

"Did she give you lessons or something?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth she stopped what she was doing. I repeated the question in my head and realized what it sounded like. "For massaging," I defined.

She went back to massaging me again, "No. She massaged my roommate and I learned like that."

"Just like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm a quick study," she said with a smile in her voice. This little known fact made me even more turned on then before. Why? I do not know. I moved under her making her get off of me. I sat up and looked at her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a timid voice.

"No…you did the exact opposite," I put my hand on her side and pulled her towards me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her passionately. She kissed back with the same amount of passion.

I slowly started placing her back on the bed as I deepened the kiss. That's when I remembered what I promised her. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, "Do you want to…?" I asked breathlessly.

I could see the lust in her eyes as she nodded, "Yes," she replied back just as breathless. I finished placing her on the bed and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. I watched with lustful eyes as she quickly unbuckled my pants and helped me slither out of them. I looked back up at her as I effortlessly slid inside of her.

Her breaths were coming out in short little pants. I ran my fingers along the skin on her stomach to her breast mindlessly. I went back to her lips and kissed her tenderly, "Tell me if I hurt you," I said against her lips as I slid in and out of her carefully.

She deepened the kiss as an answer and ran her hands through my hair and down my back. She moved her hand to a lower part of my back and pressed down gently. Everything seemed to light up suddenly. I gasped against her lips as the shudder ran through my body.

She started sucking on my bottom lip as I continued gasping from the pleasure. I had felt something similar to this the first time we did it but this time was more pleasurable. She lightly trailed the kiss down to my throat. My gasps were calming down by now. She pressed into the same spot again and I slid deeper inside of her with a loud gasp.

Her lips moved back to mine, "Do you like that?" she asked breathless.

"Y-yes," I moaned out. It was a bit difficult to speak without yelling out in pleasure.

"Do you want me to keep doing it?" she asked as she trailed the kiss up to my eyes.

I closed them in bliss, "Yes."

She pressed it again making me tighten my eyes. She trailed the kisses along my face making me gasp lightly because of both things before she settled for my lips again. I shivered violently on top of her as she pressed into it again.

I fastened up a bit before I coiled off of her and laid on my back breathless. "You are amazing," I told her truthfully.

"Eh I try," she replied back with a hint of humor in her voice. I looked over at her and she smiled lightly at me.

I propped my head up with my elbow and looked down at her, "Can we…do something?" I asked. I could only imagine how beautiful she looked surrounded in bubbles and wet from the water in the tub.

"Sure," she said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'll be right back," I got off the bed with a smile and walked into the bathroom. I turned the tub on and put the bubbles on. I got candles and placed them around the tub. I lite each candle before I turned the water off and walked back out of the bathroom.

I walked over to her and lifted her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "What are we doing?" she asked as I started walking back to the bathroom.

"You'll see," I said with a slight smile. I pushed the bathroom door open with my foot before I carried her in.

She smiled as she admired the tub, "We're going to take a bath?" she asked with astonishment in her voice. I nodded before I carefully put her at the end of the tub. I got in and relaxed against the tub on the opposite side of her.

I looked over at her and could read uncertainty and a bit of fear written all over her face. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do. I opened my arms for her, "Come here," I told her softly.

She slowly scooted over to me and stayed next to me unsure of what to do next. I gently turned her around and lifted her up and onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her bare chest and pulled her against me gently.

I felt as she relaxed in my arms slowly and rested her head back on my shoulder, "Do you do this with all the woman your with?"

I smiled lightly and gently buried my face into her hair, "No."

"Have you ever…been with other woman?" she seemed to be curious and scared to know the answer.

"Yes," she finally reminded me why I hated blondes so much.

"How many?" she asked in a whisper.

"One…just one," I replied back as I remembered what the stupid blonde did to me.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"We were going out for almost a year already when I caught her sleeping with another guy…in our bed," I said as I leaned my forehead against the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter that was in the past," although I still hate blondes.

"Was she crazy?" she asked.

That question caught me off guard and completely baffled me, "What?"

"She must have been crazy to cheat on you," she slightly defined her reasoning for the question.

I clenched my jaw lightly. Is that all she thinks about? Money? "I didn't have money back then. It was before I had gotten a career as a pianist."

"I didn't mean because of your money," she replied back a bit solemnly. Now I felt bad that I was accusing her of having such thoughts.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You're…absolutely perfect." I smiled at the compliment, "The only reason someone would cheat on you would be because they were blind or crazy…or maybe both," she said thoughtfully.

"You think I'm perfect?" I couldn't help but show that I was happy by the comment.

"Yeah…you're _way_ different then anybody else I've been with," she said with a small shake to her head.

"Do you do this with other guys?" I was curious to know if my idea was unique to her.

"No…they aren't this nice…or sweet," she whispered.

"How many guys have you been with? If you don't mind me asking?" I wouldn't want her to get mad by the question. But I was curious to know how many men she was comparing me to.

"Not many…I usually get the same guys. I think the most I've been with are five and that's including you," so she's only been with four other guys? That doesn't sound prostitute-y at all. You'd think she was a normal girl if it wasn't for the fact that she got paid to have sex with guys.

"Just five?" I asked.

"Yes…I'm _very_ picky about who I sleep with," I guess that's a good thing.

"What do you do with the money?" I asked, curiosity burning at me.

"Well I have to pay rent, buy groceries, pay bills, get the necessities and the rest is used for the doctor," these all sounded normal to me. Except for the doctor part. How often does she go?

"The doctor?"

"I get myself checked up every time I do something with someone. I'm not stupid like most of the girls on the streets. I take care of myself," she said as she arched her head back to look at me.

I was tempted to kiss her lips but I held back the temptation. "Have you ever gotten pregnant?" definite mood killer.

"No…thank god," she said as she moved her head back down and changed her position slightly.

"You don't want kids?" doesn't every woman dream about having children?

"No…well I just don't see myself ever finding someone to have them with. If I ever got pregnant with one of the other guys I've been with they would probably make me abort," she said as she placed her hands on top of my arms.

"They'd make you do that?" _what kind of guys does she have sex with?_

"Of course they would. A couple of them are married with families and the others are well…who wants a baby with someone like me?" she seemed saddened by the last part.

"So then you would abort if you were?" I asked inquiringly.

"No…I can't do that…it's wrong. And I know that what I do is wrong but killing a baby is worse than what I do."

I stayed quiet as I thought her words over. She was right. Killing an innocent baby was worse than selling your body to men. I moved my hand down to her stomach and lightly brushed my fingers across it. I wonder how I'd feel if she was pregnant with my child.

"Did you get a dress?" I asked suddenly. I had no clue where that actually came from.

She stayed quiet before she sighed, "No," she whispered.

"Why not?" I stopped moving my hand on her stomach in panic. Was she deciding she didn't want to stay after all?

"I umm," she sighed, "I found one."

"Why didn't you buy it?" I asked in silent relief as I moved my fingers across her stomach again.

"They…they wouldn't let me," she said glumly.

"_They wouldn't let you?_" I asked confused and surprised.

"No," she sighed out.

"Why wouldn't they let you?" I felt hurt by hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Some said I had no business being there and others said that people like me didn't belong in places like that," she said with a weird mimicking voice.

Just the _thought_ of them doing this to my Bella–I mean…Bella–was making me feel tense with anger. "They told you that?" I asked in a tight voice.

"Yeah…its okay I can find some other store tomorrow," she said with small shrug.

"No." I told her as an idea came to mind.

"No?" she asked attentively.

"I'll go with you tomorrow and we'll get the dress you wanted together," just saying the words and knowing I could tell the stupid old bitches off in their faces made me go back to relaxation.

She moved out of my arms suddenly but stayed on my lap to look at me, "You don't have to do that. _Really_ I can go to some other store."

I scooted a bit upper in the tub and looked at her keenly, "Look I'm going and that's that. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways."

She stared at me with an intensity so great it was hard to look at her, "Why are you going through so much trouble for me?"

This question was surprising. You'd think a girl like her would love me giving her everything she never had, "I don't know."

She gave me a stern look before she moved her knees to the sides of my thighs and sat on my lap face to face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes for a moment. What did she see in them? The lust that was starting to consume me or the confused emotions I had been feeling since Sunday night?

She slowly leaned in and lightly nibbled on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and slid her closer to me. I didn't remember doing anything like this with Chelsea my stupid blonde ex. I slowly moved myself up a little bit and effortlessly slid inside of her. I felt a wave of small shock run through her.

We just kissed each other tenderly as I stayed inside of her and didn't move an inch in her. Oddly enough this felt nice. I had already had my pleasure on the bed so I didn't need anymore at the moment. Just being with her made me feel happy. I mindlessly ran my fingers lightly up and down her silky bare back.

She smiled against my lips before I trailed the kiss down to her neck and lightly nibbled on her delicate skin. "You tired?" I asked against her skin. I was up for another round if she was.

"A little," she admitted.

I pulled away and looked at her, "Do you want to get out?" I asked. Although staying in here with her was enjoyable I was starting to get tired now that she announced that she was.

She bit her lip and looked around before she nodded. She looked so innocent that it hurt a bit when she moved away from me so I could stand up. I got out and unplugged the tub before I walked over to the cabinet with the towels and pulled one out.

She was standing up in the now emptying tub waiting for me. I walked back and wrapped the towel around her slender yet beautiful body. I lifted her up against me and walked her towards the bedroom.

She smiled lightly at me, "You like to spoil women don't you?"

I smiled with a small shrug before I set her on the bed, "I try," I mocked her words from earlier. She grinned at me before she stood up and started drying herself off. Although I'd love to see her continue doing that I had to get her some sort of pajamas. I walked into the closet and picked out a light blue button long sleeve shirt and placed them on my shoulder so I could slip my boxers on.

Once I got those on I grabbed the shirt and walked back into the bedroom. "What's that for?" she asked as she dried the tips of her hair.

"It's for you. I'm guessing you don't have pajamas." She smiled at me before she slipped on a different pair of sexy underwear on. She took the shirt away from me and slipped in on. She left the top buttons unbuttoned letting me see a bit of her beautiful plump cleavage.

I got under the covers on the bed before I could start attacking her with kisses. I did want to get _some_ sleep. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly before she pointed her thumb towards the living room, "So I think I'll just…"

My brows furrowed together in confusion, "Where are you going?" I asked as she started walking away.

"To sleep on the couch?" she asked doubtfully.

"You're not sleeping on the couch," I said as I sat up on the bed. No way in _hell_ would I let a girl sleep on the couch. Especially a girl that I've slept with and had a confusion of feelings for.

"I'm not?" she asked completely surprised.

"No you're sleeping with me," I said as I pulled the covers back on the right side of the bed. I watched the uncertainty in her eyes. Did she not want to sleep with me? Maybe she doesn't trust me enough? Either way she's not sleeping on the couch. "I can sleep on the couch if you feel uncomfortable doing that," I said as I started getting out of the bed.

"No, no, no," she said in panic as she walked over to the bed, "That won't be necessary."

I stopped getting off the bed and slowly got back under the covers. I watched fixedly as she walked over to the right side of the bed and got under the covers. She slid onto her back and rested her head on the pillow. I copied her movements.

She lightly bit her lip and looked at me. I could tell she was feeling awkward because she didn't know what to do. Weird how she knew what to do to have sex but she didn't know what to do to just sleep next to a man, "Good night," she whispered.

She wasn't planning on getting closer to me. I could see it in her eyes. She was afraid to do it. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She rested her forehead against my chest and I felt happy again. I smiled, "Good night," I whispered back.

She got comfortable in my arms and relaxed against me. I closed my eyes in content. I felt extremely happy. What I had with Chelsea was nothing compared to how happy I was feeling with Bella. Happy wasn't even remotely close to how I felt with Chelsea. I felt fine…content. But this is nothing but utter happiness.

I felt right, complete with Bella in my arms. It was like she was the missing link in my life. I realized at that moment what my feelings were exactly telling me. They were telling me that I was falling in love with Bella. And even though we didn't know each others last names when she rubbed her face lightly into my chest and gently pressed her silky lips on my skin I knew that some part of her must have felt something as well.

**A/N: So am I any good at doing a guys' POV? Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	6. Hint of Hope

**Chapter 6**

_And even though we didn't know each others last names when she rubbed her face lightly into my chest and gently pressed her silky lips on my skin I knew that some part of her must have felt something as well._

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of a beating heart. As I slowly started to fully wake up I realized that my head was on Edward's shoulder. There was a light touch on my–for once–clothed back. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and moved my head to look up at him.

He smiled down at me, "Good morning," he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

I moved a bit so that I could rest my head on his shoulder, "Morning," I whispered to him. His hand moved down and rested on my hip right over my lacy underwear.

"Can I ask you a question and you won't get…upset with me?" he asked after a short silence.

"Sure," I told him hesitantly.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly, "Why would that upset me?" I asked.

"I don't know…because we've slept together more than once and I _still_ don't know it," he told me truthfully.

"I don't know yours either," I told him in a small voice.

"Either way," he said.

"I don't think I've ever given my last name before. No one's ever asked," I said as I thought back to those times.

"Well I want to know," he said with honesty.

"Swan," I told him.

"Bella Swan…is Bella short for Isabella?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah but I prefer Bella," I told him as I stared at the side of his face.

"My last name is Cullen," he said as he looked down at me.

I smiled, "Edward Cullen…definitely fits."

He smiled and leaned his lips over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in content. He pulled away and sighed, "I need to take a shower…do you want me to call room service to clean your clothes?" he asked me.

"If it's not too much trouble," I had already worn them for two days.

"No trouble at all," he said before he slowly got out of bed. I got up to gather up my dirty clothes as he called room service.

"They should be here any minute," he said as he hung the phone up. I walked over to the living room and was just about to set them down on the couch when there was a knock. I kept my folded clothes in my arm and walked over to the door. I opened it up to find a strawberry blonde smiling…until she saw me.

"Sorry…I think I got the wrong room," she apologized.

"Are you here to pick up the clothes that need dry cleaning?" I asked.

She nodded slowly a bit disappointed, "Yes."

I held my arm out, "Then you got the right place."

She clenched her jaw a bit and took them, "Will this be all?" she asked.

"Yes thank you," I told her. The bitch hated me for some reason. Maybe she knew what I was. She nodded and turned around and started walking away in anger. I closed the door behind her a bit baffled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he walked over to me.

I sighed, "I didn't even do anything and the girl already hates me," I said as I started walking back to the room.

He grabbed me around the waist making me look up at him, "What girl?" he asked with a bit of anger and possessiveness.

"I don't know her name…she's a blonde though," I said with a shrug.

He clenched his jaw, "She's not your ex is she?" I asked in panic from his reaction.

"No. Why would you assume something like that?" he asked confused yet still angry.

"You seem mad. I thought maybe she was…I mean there's no reason to get mad," I told him a bit confused now.

He shook his head and let go of my waist, "You're right," he sighed. "I'll be in the shower."

I nodded and walked over to the bed to look through a magazine. The water in the shower started shortly after and I was suddenly very bored. I had nothing to do. I bit my lip as I looked at the bathroom door. He _is_ paying me to do things like this…what's the harm in doing it in the shower?

I quietly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. I peeked inside. He hadn't noticed. I walked in and closed the door behind me slowly to make sure I didn't make any noise. I turned towards the shower and my heart sped in my chest at the sight of him. I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off.

I removed my underwear before I slowly walked over to the shower door and pried it open. He had his back turned to me. Thank god this shower is big. I sneaked inside and closed the door behind me without a sound. I bit my lip as I tried to think of what to do to get his attention. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

His body tensed a bit at first but then relaxed. I gently planted small kisses on his back and ran my hands up and down his chest. "It's too early for this, don't you think?" he asked in a thick voice.

"Nope," I told him.

He turned around in my arms, "Good me neither," he leaned down and desperately kissed my lips. He slowly backed me up until my back was touching the cold shower wall. I gasped lightly at how cold it was at first and then I gasped when I felt him gently enter me.

"I've never done this in a shower before," he gasped out against my lips.

"Me neither," I told him as soon as he moved his lips away from mine and lightly caressed my neck in kisses.

"It's different," he said once his lips met mine again.

I quickly turned him around so that his back was against the wall. He gasped from the coldness as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed each other feverishly. I lifted my right thigh up on his waist making me gasp from the amount of pleasure that ran through me.

His hands lightly cupped my bottom as his thrusts got harder from passion. "Edward," I moaned out against his lips. I felt his manhood go hard inside me making me call his name out in desperation to get to that high point again.

He turned me around and placed me against the wall again. His hands were by my head as he kissed me and thrust faster and harder. I called out for him again and then we reached our high point right at the same time. He slowly slowed down and leaned his forehead against mine as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked into my eyes before he lightly kissed my top lip. I kissed his bottom lip in return at the same time. We kissed for a while but not to make it go anywhere again but because it felt nice. It felt right. And it made me happier than I had already felt.

If one of my roommates would see me after this I'm pretty sure they would tell me I was glowing. I smiled at that thought before I looked back into his eyes, "How about we actually _take_ a shower this time?" I asked.

He smiled a crooked smile that sent my heart into a sprint before he nodded and slid out of me. I brought my thigh down from his hip. He took my hand and we walked a couple steps toward the still running water. We stopped right underneath it. He took the sponge and started cleaning me. I took the other sponge and did the same to him. It was all very seductive but since we had just had a hott good run a couple minutes ago we didn't have it in us to start again.

Once the soap was washed away from our bodies we stepped out and grabbed some towels. We dried ourselves off and since I didn't have clean clothes I just wrapped the towel around me. I was in the middle of combing my hair when Edward came up to me, "Here."

I brought my hand down and looked down at his hands, "What is it?" I asked as I took it from his hands.

"It's a robe," he told me with a small smile.

I bit my lip lightly with a small smile as I shook my head, "Thanks."

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips, "Anytime." He turned around and walked out. I slipped the towel off and put the robe on. I finished brushing my hair and started blow drying it. Once I was finished I stepped out of the room. The first thing I noticed was my clothes waiting for me on the bed. The next thing I noticed was Edward looking at me with a hurt look on his face.

I walked into the bedroom slowly in confusion, "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously. Did I do something bad?

"Who's Alex?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

This position was confusing me even more, "A…friend…why?" his stance was a bit intimidating.

He sighed and let his arms drop by his sides. He looked away from my confused gaze, "Your 'friend' called you," he said as he glumly walked over to the bed. I walked over to my purse to see the missed call on the screen.

"Did you answer it?" I asked.

"No."

I'd call her back later. I slowly turned to him. He was staring at the ground intently with a look of defeat on his face. I ran my fingers through my now dry hair, "Are you okay?" I asked him as I slowly approached the bed.

"Are you going to call back?" he asked as he looked up at me.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him lightly, "No. She probably just wants to see what I'm doing."

"She?" a hint of hope touched his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah…she's my roommate. She's the one that taught me how to massage," I told him.

He smiled at me before he gently leaned over and pecked my lips. I smiled a bit, "What's up with you?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing," he said with a grin.

"Who did you _think_ she was?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands, "I thought maybe…you were going to leave early because someone else was calling you for your…"

"Services?" I finished for him.

He looked back at me, "Yeah."

I pursed my lips lightly, "I wouldn't do that. You already paid me for the week. And none of them have my number," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want them to call me. If they need me they can find me. If they had my number they'd be calling me every time they needed a pick me up," I told him as I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Would you give me your number?" he asked.

I paused with my clothes in my hands and looked over at him. "Surprisingly…yes," I told him as I looked through my jean pockets to make sure I didn't leave anything in them. That's when I noticed the black stain right on the front pocket. "Ahh!" I whined.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a stain on my favorite jeans," I said as I showed it to him.

"Was it there before?" he asked as he walked over to where I was.

I sighed with a small pout, "No." I looked up at him to see a smile on his face, "This isn't funny," I said with the pout still in place as I crossed my arms over my chest like a child would.

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I know but you look like a stubborn child."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Thanks."

"I'll call for miss strawberry blonde to come and explain," he said as he walked over to the phone.

"You think she did this?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did," he said with a hint of anger.

I put my underwear on right before he finished the call. I can't believe that stupid blonde ruined my jeans. Edward walked over to me as I was staring down at my jeans and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was only wearing my underwear and bra.

I looked up at him, "What are you going to make her do?" I asked.

"Depends," he replied thoughtfully.

"On what?" I asked.

"Do you want money or a new pair of jeans that are exactly the same as those?" he asked.

"I don't need anymore money. Jeans would be better," I told him.

There was a knock at the door. He let go of my waist and went to open the door. I just stayed there not knowing what to do.

"Hi," I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Come in," he told her in a friendly voice.

There were some footsteps and a shaky breath, "I couldn't believe you actually called for me." Now I know why she hates me. She has a crush on Edward. I crossed my arms under my breasts in annoyance.

"Yes well I need to ask you something," he told her politely. I didn't know if he was faking it.

I slowly walked my way to the doorway of the living room. "You can ask me anything?" she grinned up at him.

I let out a dry chuckle making her look over at me. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked at me shocked at first. She looked back at Edward in confusion. He looked mad now, "You ruined her jeans," he told her in a hard angry voice, "Why?"

"I…," she stammered. I walked over to where Edward was–still in my underwear–and stopped beside him.

She glared at me lightly, "If you _don't _want to get fired you need to buy her the exact same jeans," he told her coldly.

I smiled cockily at her. She clenched her jaw, "Fine," she said through her teeth. "What kind are they and what's your size?" she asked.

"Aeropostale and I wear a size 3," I told her with a smile.

She clenched and unclenched her jaw, "I'll bring them by later," she briskly walked passed us and walked out the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I started walking back to the bedroom, "What?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Am I going to be getting that a lot when I go to all your concerts?" I asked once I turned to look at him.

"Get what?" he asked confused.

"You don't get why she hates me?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes intently before he shook his head, "No why?"

"She has a crush on you. Am I going to be expecting lots of other women hating me because I'm your date?" I asked him as I walked back over to my jeans.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

I slipped my jeans and shirt on. I shook my head as I pulled my hair out from my shirt, "Seeing me like that…I'm surprised she didn't blow up from jealously."

"How do you know she has a crush on me?" I looked up to see a confused look on his face.

"She was excited to see you and she never stopped smiling. That's what a girl with a crush usually looks like," I told him as I looked around for my shoes.

"Really?" he asked.

I sat on the bed once I found them and looked at him, "Uh yeah…why is it so hard for you to believe that she has a crush on you?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer. He just stayed quiet so I looked away and put my shoes on, "Are we going to go get the dresses today?" I asked once I had finished tying my shoes.

"Yes," he replied back as he walked over to his safe.

I bit my lip in uncertainty, "You don't have to go really. You'll probably get bored there just watching me look around for dresses," I told him.

He pulled out what looked like a wallet and stuck it in his pocket. He closed the safe back up and turned to me, "Nonsense," he told me.

I sighed before I stood up, "Okay suit yourself."

He chuckled lightly before he walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him truthfully.

**A/N: Review please!**


	7. Something Couples Did

**Chapter 7**

"_Ready as I'll ever be," I told him truthfully._

**(Edward's POV)**

I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted to stay here with Bella in my arms as long as I could. I watched as her head moved slowly up and down on my chest from my breathing. She looked so delicate and peaceful that I felt like I should stop breathing to let her sleep in peace.

I softly ran my fingers up and down her clothed back. I slightly curved my palm up and down her curves. She was so perfect. It's still hard for me to believe that she's a prostitute. I watched as she slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked up at me.

I smiled down at her, "Good morning," I said before I leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

She moved her head up to my shoulder, "Morning," she whispered back. I moved my hand down to her hip and left it on top of her seductive underwear.

"Can I ask you a question and you won't get…upset with me?" I asked after a short silence.

"Sure," she told me hesitantly. I wonder what she thinks I'm going to ask.

"What's your last name?" I asked before I could change my mind.

She chuckled lightly, "Why would that upset me?" her laughter was like music to my ears.

"I don't know…because we've slept together more than once and I _still_ don't know it," I told her truthfully.

"I don't know yours either," she told me.

"Either way," I responded back.

"I don't think I've ever given my last name before. No one's ever asked," she said in thought. Why would they ask? They only want you for one thing…unlike me.

"Well I want to know," I said with honesty.

"Swan."

"Bella Swan…is Bella short for Isabella?" I asked curiously. That's what it's usually short for.

"Yeah but I prefer Bella," I could feel her gaze on my face.

I looked down at her, "My last name is Cullen."

She smiled, "Edward Cullen…definitely fits."

I could help but smile at that. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I pulled away to see her eyes closed. I should probably take a shower before I end up starting something up again. I sighed, "I need to take a shower…do you want me to call room service to clean your clothes?" I asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," she said hesitantly. Has she ever stayed with someone for a week?

"No trouble at all," I said before I slowly got out of bed. She got up to gather up her dirty clothes as I called room service.

"Room service what can I get you?" a girl asked on the other line.

"Hi I need someone to come up and get some clothes dry cleaned. I need them back as soon as possible," I told her.

"What room are you in?" she asked.

Wasn't it lighted up on her phone? "Room 2005."

"Okay I'll make sure to go pick them up personally Mr. Cullen," she said with a smile in her voice. It was definitely the girl from the lobby. The strawberry blonde.

"Thank you," I told her and hung up before I said something bitter. "They should be here any minute," I told her. I stayed on the bed as I watched her walk over to the living room. I was definitely hypnotized by her. She was like a walking goddess sent to this earth to destroy every man possible with her very presence. And it was definitely working.

I shook my head and got off the bed to make my way over to the living room.

"Yes thank you," she told the blonde before she closed the door. She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She sighed, "I didn't even do anything and the girl already hates me," she said as she started walking back to the room. Do a lot of women hate her?

I grabbed her around the waist making her look up at me, "What girl?" I already knew the answer but I was hoping I was wrong.

"I don't know her name…she's a blonde though," she said with a shrug. Yup it had to be the stupid blonde. I clenched my jaw in anger at the thought of the stupid little bitch hating her for on reason at all.

She looked at me a bit panicked, "She's not your ex is she?" did I tell her my ex was blonde? I don't remember telling her that. I don't even think I mentioned her name.

"No. Why would you assume something like that?" I asked confused yet still angry. Did she know something?

"You seem mad. I thought maybe she was…I mean there's no reason to get mad," she told me a bit confused. She does have a point. She doesn't belong to me and I'm not her boyfriend so I shouldn't be getting so protective over her.

I shook my head and let go of her waist, "You're right," I sighed. "I'll be in the shower." She nodded before she walked back to the bed. I walked into the bathroom and quickly undressed before I turned the water on and got inside.

I should probably be taking a cold shower but there was no point. Either way I felt a strong urge to grab her around the waist and kiss her passionately on the bed with or _without_ a cold shower. It wouldn't help. I was cut off abruptly from my thoughts when a pair of fragile arms wrapped around my chest.

I tensed up at first not know who it was until I realized it was Bella. She wasn't making this any easier on me. She softly started planting small kisses on my back as she ran her hands up and down my chest. I have to admit my breathing was a little off.

"It's too early for this, don't you think?" I asked in a thick voice.

"Nope," she replied back.

I was hoping for that answer. I turned around in her arms, "Good me neither," I leaned down and quickly connected my mouth with hers. I slowly back her up until her back was up against the wall. She gasped lightly I surprise I assumed before she gasped from my sudden entrance.

"I've never done this in a shower before," I gasped out against her lips.

"Me neither," she told me as soon as I moved my lips away from hers and lightly caressed her neck in kisses.

"It's different," I confessed. Its good different.

She quickly turned me around so that my back was against the wall. I gasped from how cold the wall was. Now I know why she had gasped before. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed each other feverishly. She lifted her right thigh up on my waist making her gasp from the amount of pleasure that ran through her.

My hands lightly cupped her bottom as my thrusts got harder from passion. "Edward," she moaned out against my lips. I quickly grew hard inside her making her call my name out in desperation to get to that high point again.

I turned her around and placed her against the wall again. My hands were by her head as I kissed her and thrust faster and harder. She called out for me again and then we reached our high point right at the same time. I slowly slowed down and leaned my forehead against hers as I tried to catch my breath.

I looked into her eyes before I lightly kissed her top lip. She kissed my bottom lip in return at the same time. We kissed for a while just because it felt nice to just kiss for once. This was something couples did. I liked it. And I could tell she was happy too.

She was smiling against my lips. She smiled once she pulled away before she looked back into my eyes, "How about we actually _take_ a shower this time?" she asked.

I smiled crookedly at her before I nodded and pulled myself out of her. She brought her leg down from my hip. I took her hand and led her back to the other end of the shower. I stopped right under it and took the sponge and made sure it was wet before I softly ran it over her skin. She moved closer to me and reached for the sponge behind me.

She ran it over my chest as she stared at it intently. Once we had cleaned ourselves completely in a very seductive manner we stepped out of the shower. We dried ourselves off and since she didn't have clothes she wrapped the towel around herself before she grabbed the brush from the counter and started brushing her hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my closet to grab the robe I had brought. I walked back into the bathroom and handed it to her, "Here."

She stopped brushing her hair and looked down at it confused, "What is it?" she asked as she took it from my hands.

"It's a robe," I told her with a small smile.

She bit her lip lightly with a small smile as she shook her head, "Thanks." She seemed amazed that I was handing her a robe.

I leaned in and softly kissed her lips, "Anytime." I turned around and walked out to give her some privacy. I walked over to my closet and changed into clothes. She was blow drying her hair in the bathroom when I noticed something on the chair in the corner of the room.

I walked over and picked it up. It was her purse. I was about to set it back down when it started vibrating. Does she have a vibrator in here? I opened it up to find her cell phone vibrating. I picked it up and read who was calling.

My heart sunk to the floor. It was Alex. A guy's calling her. Is Alex a boyfriend or a client? I put the phone back and then the purse back and turned to see her walking out of the bathroom.

She looked at me confused, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Who's Alex?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe I'm being too boyfriend like.

Her eyebrows furrowed in deeper confusion, "A…friend…why?" she answered cautiously.

I sighed and let my arms drop by my sides. I looked away from her confused gaze, "Your 'friend' called you," I said as I walked over to the bed. I guess she doesn't realize why I felt so upset about it. She walked over to her purse and took her phone out.

"Did you answer it?" she asked.

"No," would she get mad because I looked through her purse?

I stared down at the ground intently as I waited for her to call back. She was going to leave me. I could feel it. Maybe Alex was better in bed than I was. "Are you okay?" she asked as she came closer to the bed.

"Are you going to call back?" I asked as I looked up at her.

She walked over and sat on the bed next to me lightly, "No. She probably just wants to see what I'm doing."

Alex is a she? I looked up at her surprised with no doubt a bit of hope in my eyes, "She?" I asked a bit too happily.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion again, "Yeah…she's my roommate. She's the one that taught me how to massage," she told me.

I was going to have to thank this Alex later. I smiled in relief before I leaned over and pecked her lips. She smiled a bit surprised, "What's up with you?" she asked with a small chuckle.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest at the sound. "Nothing," I said with a grin.

"Who did you _think_ she was?" she asked.

I looked down at my hands, "I thought maybe…you were going to leave early because someone else was calling you for your…" how do I finish this sentence?

"Services?" she finished for me.

I looked back at her, "Yeah."

She pursed her lips lightly, "I wouldn't do that. You already paid me for the week. And none of them have my number," she told him.

"Why not?" I asked confused. How did they keep in contact with her?

"I don't want them to call me. If they need me they can find me. If they had my number they'd be calling me every time they needed a pick me up," she told me as she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Would you give me your number?" I asked curiously.

She paused with her clothes in her hands and looked over at me. "Surprisingly…yes," she told me as she looked through her jean pockets for something. I watched her intently fascinated by the way her completely. Every move, every expression was done gracefully. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she really is? Does she know that she could break the hearts of millions? Did she know that by leaving she could break my heart into a million pieces?

"Ahh!" I whined suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have a stain on my favorite jeans," she said as she showed the black stain that was now on her front pocket to me.

"Was it there before?" I asked as I walked over to where she was. It better have been. If it wasn't then that blonde has some explaining to do.

She sighed with a small pout, "No." I smiled at her. She looked so innocent and carefree. She looked up at me, "This isn't funny," she said with the pout still in place as she crossed her arms over her chest like a child would.

I chuckled lightly as I wrapped an arm around her waist, "I know but you look like a stubborn child."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Thanks."

Time to deal with the blonde. "I'll call for miss strawberry blonde to come and explain," I said as I walked over to the phone.

"You think she did this?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did," I said with a hint of anger.

"Room service how may I help you?" her voice came online.

"Hi I called earlier for the dry cleaning," I told her.

"Oh hi Mr. Cullen," she said cheerfully.

"Umm…I was wondering if you could come up here for me," I told her kindly.

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes you," I tried to contain my anger.

"I'll be up right away," she said happily before she hung up. I hung the phone up and walked over to the other side of the bed. She was staring down at her jeans, which were on the bed, with a small frown. I wrapped my arms around her waist to comfort her.

She looked up at me, "What are you going to make her do?" she asked.

"Depends," I replied thoughtfully.

"On what?" she asked.

"Do you want money or a new pair of jeans that are exactly the same as those?" I asked.

"I don't need anymore money. Jeans would be better," she told me. I was a bit surprised by this statement. Isn't money why she started this job?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I reluctantly let go of her bare waist and walked to the living room. I think I'll act nice before I sock her to the face with the news. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I opened the door.

She was smiling on the other side, "Hi," she said happily.

"Come in," I said as I opened the door wider. She walked in and stopped by the couch. She turned to look at me and took in shaky breath, "I couldn't believe you actually called for me."

"Yes well I need to ask you something," I told her as politely as I could manage.

"You can ask me anything?" she grinned up at me.

I didn't have t turn around to know it was Bella that let out a humorless chuckle. The blondes eyes widened in surprise as she looked passed me and at Bella. I couldn't contain my anger anymore. She looked back at me with confusion in her eyes.

"You ruined her jeans," I told her in a hard angry voice, "Why?" she better come up with a good explanation.

"I…," she stammered. Bella walked over to me–still in her underwear–and stopped beside me.

She glared at Bella lightly making me get even angrier, "If you _don't _want to get fired you need to buy her the exact same jeans," I told her coldly.

She clenched her jaw, "Fine," she said through her teeth. "What kind are they and what's your size?" she asked Bella.

"Aeropostale and I wear a size 3," she told her with a smile.

She clenched and unclenched her jaw, "I'll bring them by later," she briskly walked passed us and walked out the door. Gosh I hate that girl.

I looked over at Bella once I heard her sigh. She was walking back to the bedroom. "What?" I asked once I was behind her.

"Am I going to be getting that a lot when I go to all your concerts?" she asked once she turned to look at me.

"Get what?" I asked confused. Was she upset that I defended her?

"You don't get why she hates me?" she asked me.

I looked into her eyes intently trying to think of a reason but came up with nothing. I shook my head, "No why?"

"She has a crush on you. Am I going to be expecting lots of other women hating me because I'm your date?" she asked me as she walked back over to her jeans.

"I don't know," I answered a bit baffled by the assumption.

She slipped her jeans and shirt on. She shook her head as she pulled her hair out from her shirt. I was staring at her like an idiot. Little things like that made my heart race frantically in my chest, "Seeing me like that…I'm surprised she didn't blow up from jealously."

"How do you know she has a crush on me?" how do women know these things? She looked up at me.

"She was excited to see you and she never stopped smiling. That's what a girl with a crush usually looks like," she told me as she looked around for her shoes.

She smiles a lot around me. Does that mean she has a crush on me? "Really?" I asked hoping that she, as in Bella, really did have a crush on me.

She sat on the bed once she found her shoes and looked at me, "Uh yeah…why is it so hard for you to believe that she has a crush on you?" she asked confused.

How do I answer a question like that? I just kept my lips shut as she put her shoes on. "Are we going to go get the dresses today?" she asked once she had finished tying her shoes.

"Yes," I replied back as I walked over to the safe. I put the combination in and opened the door wide.

"You don't have to go really. You'll probably get bored there just watching me look around for dresses," she said as I took my wallet out and put it in my pocket.

I turned around to look at her, "Nonsense," I told her. I'd have plenty of fun watching her change into different sexy dresses and imagining myself taking them off.

She sighed before she stood up, "Okay suit yourself."

I chuckled lightly before I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Ready to go?" I asked. At least I get to spend all day with her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she told me truthfully.

**A/N: Review please! **


	8. Limo Ride

**Chapter 8**

"_Ready as I'll ever be," she told me truthfully._

**(Bella's POV)**

We walked together through the lobby. And once again all eyes were on me. I wasn't used to having so much attention on me. I mean I only came out at night for my job and during the day I would usually stay inside. And even if I went out during the day no one suspected what I was.

But here? It's like I had it written across my forehead or something. I looked down when I felt Edward slip his hand into mine. I looked back up to find a small reassuring smile on his face. A smile that told me I'm-here-don't-worry-about-anything.

I entwined my fingers with his and smiled back at him lightly. This was different; new. I don't think I've ever held anyone's hand before. But then again I don't think I've hung out with one of my clients before either. Actually I _know_ I've never hung out with one let alone held their hand.

We walked out of the Hotel and waited out front for the valet to bring Edward's car over. I expected him to let go of my hand immediately but he kept it firm yet gently in his hand. I pursed my lips as we waited in silence.

"You okay?" he suddenly asked.

I looked up to see him looking down at me, "Yeah I'm fine."

I looked back down until he lightly placed his finger under my chin and lifted it up so that my eyes could meet his. He let go of my hand and reached up to lightly caress my cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't pay attention to anyone in there. They don't understand anything."

What does he mean? His eyes were soft as he looked into mine. What did he see in them? I doubt he could see anything useful. _I_ didn't even know what I felt. I was a bit confused at the moment. Sure I knew everything about sex but I didn't know a lot about feelings.

"I know," I said as I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked as he pulled his hands away from my face.

I suppressed the frown that wanted to form on my face, "No its fine. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all."

He smiled lightly causing my heart to flutter in my chest. "So what store did you want to go to first?" he asked.

The limo came by and stopped in front of us. I smiled at it in surprise, "We're taking a limo?" I asked excitedly. I had never ridden in a limo before in my life.

He chuckled at my excitement, "Yeah that way we have plenty of room for your bags," he said as he opened the limo door.

I smiled at him before I got into the limo and slid to the middle seat. I looked around enthralled by how fancy everything looked. He slid in and closed the door. He didn't tell the driver where to go so I assumed he told him we were headed downtown already.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I continued looking around with no doubt a goofy grin on my face. "I'm guessing this is your first limo ride," Edward said making me look at him.

I grinned at him, "Yep."

He tightened his arm around my waist, "We'll I'm glad I'm the first person to ride one with you." He was always glad to be the first one to do something different with me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at the seats across from ours, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For bringing me here. For giving me my first limo ride," I explained.

"I'm glad to, trust me," he replied back in a silky smooth voice.

I pulled away from him and turned around and lied down on my back. My head was resting on his lap, my hair laid down above me. He rested his hand on my hair at first before he started stroking it. I looked up at him as he stared down at me. My eyes were glued on his. I couldn't seem to look away. They were just stuck there.

He slowly leaned down and kissed my lips gracefully. I brought one of my hands up and placed it behind his neck as he kissed me. He didn't seem to want to do anything but kiss me. I wasn't sure if it was because we had already done something this morning or if it was because he wasn't sure I wanted to.

With someone as gorgeous and perfect as him all I wanted to do was jump his bones. He was the first client I had that I actually liked and thought was god both in looks and in sex. I wanted to do it. I didn't know if I should try to tell him though. What if he really thought I was a hooker? Sure I am one but I didn't want him to think I liked this job.

Because I didn't. I hated it. But it was the only thing I could do. One of his hands slid along my side cupping my every curve. I shivered in response and pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at me and just looked into my eyes breathlessly.

"Does it take long to get downtown?" I asked breathlessly.

He moved his hand back up to my face and he lightly caressed small circles on my cheek with his thumb, "Depends," he replied back.

"On what?" I asked.

"If you want to accidently circle the area," he said with a small smile.

"I would like that," I told him truthfully.

He reached over and pushed a button on the side, "Keep circling the area until I tell you to stop," Edward said.

"Yes sir," a man's voice replied back from a small speaker. Edward pushed another button and looked back down at me.

"I made sure to lock the speaker button just in case," he told me.

"Is it sound proof?" I asked as I looked over at the wall between us and the driver.

"Completely," he replied back.

I turned my head back up and looked up at him before I brought my hand up and pulled his lips towards mine again. He lightly kissed my lips for a long minute or two before he started running his hand along my side again. This time he stopped half way down my torso and placed his arm under my back.

He gently and carefully lifted my top half of my body upper so that I was stretched all along the limo seat. He moved his leg around and got on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me softly as his hands slowly made there way down to my jeans and he started taking them off.

I ran my hands down his chest until I reached his jeans and I started taking his off as well. As soon as my jeans were off he ran his fingers back up and ran them up my blouse. I slipped his jeans off far enough so that he could enter inside of me without difficultly.

He moved his lips along my jaw before he lightly started nibbling on my neck. His hands continued up my shirt until he lifted my bra lightly and he wrapped his hands gently around my breast. I moaned out softly in pleasure right before he slid inside of me.

I arched my back up as he started delicately massaging my breast. I ran my hands up his shirt and moved them to his back to lightly dig my nails into it. His thrusts were slow and deep making me moan lightly in pleasure. He finally removed my shirt and bra and replaced his hand with his lips on my breast.

I moaned a bit louder before I moved my hand down and pressed down on the spot again. His entire body shivered in pleasure before a deep yet loud moan escaped his lips. I was starting to get that feeling where all my insides explode in delight.

His thrusts were deeper and slower than before as I got closer and closer to the delight I was seeking. I didn't mean to but because of the amount of pleasure I was feeling I had dug my fingers into his back and at the moment my hand was still on that special spot so he was feeling an amount of pleasure I hadn't exactly let him experience before. I was pressing into it longer than ever before and a bit harder than before.

But because of that he was also getting to that point where he feels his delight. His thrusts got a bit faster than before but they stayed deep. He moaned into my mouth and lightly grasped onto my hips. I moaned back into his mouth as I got closer and closer.

"Edward," I moaned out breathlessly. He moved a bit faster because of it. He was almost there. I was almost there. We might just get there at the same time.

"Bella," he groaned back as I pressed hard into the spot again. And then I felt it. It started at the pit of my stomach and quickly enveloped my whole body in fireworks.

I slowly relaxed my hand on his back right when he finally got where I was at. He collapsed on top of me and rested his forehead on my bare shoulder. We stayed like that for a while as we tried to regain our breaths. I was completely happy. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it.

After a couple of minutes he lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me. I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair. He smiled lightly before he quickly kissed my lips. It didn't last long though because he pulled away completely from me and started getting dressed. I quickly got dressed but didn't get up from lying down. I was a bit too comfortable where I was at.

He sat down on the car floor so that he was right by my head and he lightly ran his fingers over my hair. I turned around so that I was lying on my side and looked at him, "Have you ever done that before?" I asked truly curious.

"You mean do it in a limo?" he asked. I nodded, "No. I never had. What about you?" he asked.

"Never," I replied back with a small smile. He smiled back and leaned in to give me a small lingering kiss.

"Have you ever done it in a car?" he asked me as he took my hand and lightly traced the lines with his finger.

"Sure," I replied back honestly, "That's the usual place for me," I said with a small shrug.

"And?" he asked as he looked up to meet my gaze.

"And what?" I asked a bit confused.

"How is it in a car?" he asked.

"Never liked it. It's too cramped," I replied back instantly, "Nothing like a limo," I whispered as I looked around again.

His lips lightly touched the back of my hand making me look back at him quickly, "Why don't you just tell them you don't want to do it in a car?" he asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have anymore…business or whatever," I hesitated on how to finish the sentence. I really didn't want to say the word clients. He'd probably be sad that I would be referring to him like that. It was a bit quiet after that. He just continued staring at me as he gently stroked my hair.

I pursed my lips when something occurred to me. I wanted to ask him but I didn't quite know if he'd be okay with it. "Can I ask you something?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure," he replied back instantly.

"What…was that…towards the end?" I couldn't exactly explain what I was trying to ask.

"What was what?" he asked.

"This is probably weird coming from me and all but what do you call that?" I asked.

"Call what? I have no clue what you're talking about," he replied back with a small smile.

"Umm it's that feeling you get when you feel like you're on fire yet freezing at the same time. When it feels like your insides are going to implode in a good way," I tried to explain to him what I had felt towards the end.

His looked down a light pink enveloping his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable," I apologized.

He smiled lightly before he looked back at me and shook his head lightly, "No its just…no ones ever asked me that before. I've never really had sex talks with anyone before."

I nodded lightly, "Why would you? I doubt normal people talk about stuff like that."

"Well people talk about it when they're trying to explain it to their kids but that's mostly it," he responded back.

"My foster parents never really explained that stuff to me," I whispered. It was a bit quiet after that. I was just waiting for him to say something and I'm pretty sure he was thinking about what I said.

"I'll have to admit I'm a bit surprised to hear the question coming from you though," he finally said.

I bit my lip lightly, "Well I've never…felt it…before."

His eyebrows crumpled together in confusion, "You've _never_ felt that before with another man?" he asked in a baffled tone.

I shook my head lightly, "No…they've always felt it but I had never experienced it before."

"Have you _ever_ enjoyed having sex with another man?" he asked in the same tone.

I pursed my lips as I tried to think back to all the other men I had slept with and all the times I had sex with them. I remember being quite bored during the whole thing. Just doing what they told me to do or say but never liking it or enjoying it. "No," I said casually.

He looked away from me his eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. "So what is it? And why do I only feel it with you?" I asked as I moved my body a bit closer to him.

He seemed to be in deep thought before he looked back at me with a relaxed expression on his face, "It's called an orgasm. It's when you reach this intense height of pleasure and your body sort of tightens up because of it. And I'm assuming that _because_ you've only felt it with me you've never felt pleasure with anyone else."

"That's what an orgasm is?" I asked completely surprised.

He smiled a bit, "Yeah. Why what did you think it was?" he asked.

I shrugged a bit, "I don't know. I heard my roommates talking about it but I never exactly knew what they were talking about. Obviously," I smiled lightly.

"If you don't mind me asking…can I ask a personal question?" he asked without looking away from me.

"Sure," I replied back with a small shrug.

"Who did you…lose your virginity to?" he asked rather slowly as he looked down at his hands.

"I was seventeen and I had snuck out of the house to go to this party some guy invited me to. I didn't have any friends back then so I was happy that someone actually invited me to a party," he took my hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. "Well I had gone upstairs to check the place out because I was bored and this guy just started kissing me when I was in the room."

"Did he rape you?" he asked as he stopped rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Umm…well no, because I wasn't exactly fighting against it but I didn't really want it either," I shrugged lightly and he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand again, "It didn't last very long so I was a bit confused through the whole thing. I had _no_ clue what had just happened. He was passed out next to me and I was just lying there completely confused."

"But didn't it…hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah it did at first but the confusion kind of made everything hazy. I didn't even know the guys name. So as soon as that happened I just left back home," by now I had taken his hand and was looking at it closely.

"That must have been horrible," he whispered as he took his other hand and stroked my hair with it.

"It's fine. It was in the past and I have more important things to worry about in the present," I murmured as I gently intertwined my fingers with his.

"Were you sober when it happened?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…I don't drink. Never have," I told him truthfully.

"When did your parents die?" he asked after another short silence.

"They died in a car accident when I was five. I was the only one that survived the crash," he moved his free hand to my cheek and lightly caressed it.

My heart beat faster in my chest as I looked up into his eyes. I pursed my lips slightly before I lifted my head up and gently brushed my lips on his. He moved the hand that was on my cheek over and placed it lightly on my side. My heart beat accelerated but not because I was feeling like jumping his bones again but for some other reason I couldn't define.

I pulled away from the kiss not wanting to kiss him anymore but rather hold him. He looked down a bit breathless from the kiss and moved his hands away from me. He seemed to be saddened by the way I pulled away from him. Maybe he thought I pulled away because he was taking it too far or something.

I sat up on the limo seat making him back up on his folded knees a bit to give me room for my legs. But I didn't need the room for that. He was still looking down at his hands in shame maybe…could be guilt, so he wasn't expecting what I was about to do.

I slid off the limo seat and sat down on his lap making him look up at me and place his hands on my waist. I looked into his eyes which were filled with confusion and surprise. The need to hold him was growing stronger as was my heart beat.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms slowly slid up and wrapped around me. I closed my eyes tight and hugged him a little tighter. My heart beat was beating slower and faster at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling. And I couldn't understand why just one hug could do that to me.

Was it the hug or the guy? Either way I liked it. My feelings were profound and I didn't know what they were profound about. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. I liked this. Maybe even more than the sex. Scratch that nothing can be better than sex with this god. But that's not what I wanted to do right now. Or rather who I wanted to do right now. All I wanted to do was hug him like there was no tomorrow.

So I was doing exactly that. I was hugging him rather tightly and I was happy because of it. He moved his head to the side and placed his right hand on the side of my head as he gently kissed the other side of my head. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again, "You okay?" he asked softly.

My lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile, "Yeah I'm great."

He had both his hands cupping the sides of my head before he tucked my hair behind my ears and leaned in and kissed my forehead. I was happy about little gestures like this yet confused and scared. I didn't understand why I was feeling what I was feeling. And I was partly scared because of that.

But the main reason I was scared was because he's just a client. I shouldn't feel happy around him. He shouldn't be giving me kisses like this. And I shouldn't be happy about any of it. I should just be nonchalant about this. But I was extremely happy and it scared me.

**Dedicated to my dear friend Carrie! **** I hope you feel better soon!**

**A/N: Okay so that isn't in the movie…at least I don't think it is. So tell me if I did good or bad putting that scene in. Review please!**


	9. Sadistic?

**Chapter 9**

_But I was extremely happy and it scared me._

**(Edward's POV)**

As soon as we walked through the lobby all eyes were on us. Or more on Bella. Which I don't understand at all. How can someone know what she is if she just looks like a normal girl? I would have never known what she was if she wasn't standing on that corner. She seems so normal and she looks so beautiful it's hard to even think of that possibility.

I glanced over at her from the corner of my eyes and couldn't help but turn to look at her. She didn't like the attention. Which is hard to believe coming from an escort. But she wasn't like an escort was she? She was her own person. She was the girl that sent my heart into a wild flutter.

I slowly slipped my hand in hers. She looked down at our hands a bit surprised before she looked up at me. I smiled down at her in reassurance. I wanted her to know that everything was fine. That what these people thought didn't matter. That I was here and I'd be here as long as she wanted me.

She smiled back at me lightly as she intertwined her fingers with mine. It didn't seem to reach her eyes though. She seemed to be in thought. She seemed a bit confused. And I couldn't figure out why. Which was a bit frustrating. We finally made it out of the lobby and outside. I tried my best to try and look away from her and try to pretend I was waiting for the car but it wasn't working.

I glanced over at her again to find her pursing her lips in thought. "You okay?" I asked breaking the silence.

She looked up at me to respond, "Yeah I'm fine." And then looked back down with a hint of confusion and sadness in her eyes. Maybe she feels bad about all the staring that was going on inside. I gently placed my finger under her chin and moved it so that she was looking up at me. I slipped my hand out of hers and moved in front of her.

I gently moved the hand that was in hers up to her cheek and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She was so beautiful. If anyone was staring it was most likely for that. "Don't pay attention to anyone in there. They don't understand anything."

Confusion thickened in her eyes. She looked like she was trying to analyze something. Or figure something out in her head. "I know," she said as she nodded her head slowly.

Maybe she wasn't acting confused or sad because of the people that were staring. Maybe she wasn't feeling comfortable with the things I was doing. The things that seemed like something a boyfriend would do. The last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable.

I pulled my hands away with a painful throb in my chest, "I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No its fine. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all," she was telling the truth. That much I could tell. But the rest of her was a huge mystery to me. I just couldn't figure her out. Did she have feeling for me or not?

I smiled at her lightly making a small pleased smile appear on her face, "So what store did you want to go to first?" I asked.

Just as the words came out of the mouth the limo stopped in front of us. As soon as she saw the limo her small smile turned into a small grin, "We're taking a limo?" she asked excitedly. The excitement in her voice had my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I made her happy. I'm the one that made her smile like that.

I chuckled lightly at her and myself, "Yeah that way we have plenty of room for your bags," I said as I opened the limo door.

She smiled at me in excitement before she slid into the limo. I slid in after her and closed the door behind me. I didn't have to tell the driver where to go. He was already informed. I looked over at Bella to find her looking around the limo in awe. Has she never ridden in a limo before? Didn't she go to prom? Was I the best client she ever had?

I wrapped my arm around her waist hesitant about her reaction and pulled her closer to me. I didn't like the distance. It reminded me of how lonely I used to be without her. It didn't seem to faze her at all. She continued looking around the limo with a huge grin on her face. She looked like a little girl that had just entered Disneyland for the first time in her life.

"I'm guessing this is your first limo ride," I decided to voice my theory since it was written all over her face.

She grinned up at me, "Yep." She definitely reminded me of a little girl at Disneyland.

I tightened my arm around her waist, "We'll I'm glad I'm the first person to ride one with you." I may not have been her first time or her first kiss like I wish I was but at least I was making a couple of firsts with her.

She rested her head on my shoulder and stared at the seats across from ours, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For bringing me here. For giving me my first limo ride," she explained.

"I'm glad to, trust me," I told her in the softest voice I could manage.

She pulled away from me and turned around and lied down on her back. Her head was resting on my lap, her hair out above her. I lightly rested my hand on her silky soft hair before I started stroking it lightly. It was still hard to believe that this girl was an escort.

That she didn't belong to me. That her heart wasn't drumming at an uneven beat like mine was right now. I stared into her eyes as my hand started moving slower on her hair. It looked like she couldn't look away from. Like I had mesmerized her somehow.

I slowly leaned in and brushed my lips on her gracefully. She brought one of my hands up and placed it behind my neck as I kissed her. I didn't want to take it further though. I didn't want her to think I was some sex addict that had to have it more than once a day.

What if she felt obligated to fulfill my needs? I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to do. We just did it this morning. She couldn't want to do it again. Could she? The kiss sure seemed like she wanted more. But what if I was interpreting the kiss wrong. What if my hormones were just making me think she wanted more?

I can't make her do it. I don't care if I have to walk into the store hard I won't make her. I slowly slid my hand along her side out of pure instinct. My hand was feeling her every curve and it was making me want her so much more. But I wouldn't make her do anything. It was hard to pull my hand away. My mind was telling me to pull my hand away but my hormones were telling me to feel more.

She shivered in response and pulled away from the kiss. I looked into her eyes breathlessly as I tried to understand what she was telling me with her eyes. "Does it take long to get downtown?" she asked breathlessly.

I was so happy to hear that question come out of her mouth. If she was asking that than my instincts and hormones were right. She wanted to do more than kiss me. I moved my hand back up to her face and lightly stroked small circles on her cheek with my thumb, "Depends," I replied back.

"On what?" she asked.

"If you want to accidently circle the area," I said with a small cocky smile. It was a smartass line but it seemed to work fine. Or she didn't quite get my cockiness.

"I would like that," she told me truthfully.

I reached over and pressed the speaker button to the driver, "Keep circling the area until I tell you to stop," I instructed him.

"Yes sir," he responded back quickly. I quickly locked the speaker button and looked back down at her.

She seemed a bit confused about what I did, "I made sure to lock the speaker button just in case," I explained.

"Is it sound proof?" she asked as she looked over at the wall between us and the driver.

"Completely," I replied back. She turned her head back up and looked up at me before she brought her hand up and pulled my lips towards hers again.

I lightly kissed her lips for another long minute or two before I ran my hand back down her side in deep desire. I didn't want to feel her side anymore. I wanted to feel _all_ of her. I put my arm under her back and pulled her up gently until she was completely on the seat.

I moved my leg around so that it was on the other side of her thigh and I was on top of her. I leaned down and kissed her softly as my hands slowly made there way down to her jeans and I started removing her jeans. I wanted her right here and right now. I couldn't wait much longer.

She ran her hands down my chest seductively until she reached the button on my jeans and started removing mine. I moved my hands back up once I had successfully removed her jeans and ran them up her blouse. She slipped my jeans off far enough to give me enough room to be comfortable to do this.

I moved my lips along her jaw before I lightly started nibbling on her neck. My hands continued up her shirt until I lifted her bra up and wrapped my warm hand around her cold breast. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips as I gently slipped inside of her.

She arched her head up as I lightly massaged her breast. She moved her hand up my shirt and moved them to my back to lightly dig her nails into it. My thrusts were slow and deep making her moan lightly in pleasure. My heart was hammering in my chest from both my pleasure and her pleasure. Every sound and move she made, made my heart run into a full on sprint.

I removed her shirt and bra and replaced my hands with my lips on her breasts. She moaned a bit louder before she moved her hand down and pressed down on the spot again. My body shivered in pleasure before a deep moan rose up my throat and escaped my lips.

She was starting her orgasm. I could feel it inside of her. My thrusts were deeper and slower than before as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was making me start my own orgasm.

Her fingers dug deeper into the spot making a little too much pleasure ripple through my entire body. I was starting up on my orgasm just as she was getting hers. My thrusts came faster but stayed deep. I couldn't help but moan in her mouth as she pressed harder into the spot that brought delight to my world. I grasped onto her hips lightly as she moaned back into my mouth. She was getting there. She was about to have hers. And I wanted her to. I wanted her to feel her pleasures first. I wanted her to have fun doing this.

"Edward," she moaned out breathlessly. Her moaning my name made me move a bit faster within her. I was getting there just as she was. I knew all too well what this meant. We would both orgasm at the same time. And that would make it the better.

"Bella," I groaned back as she pressed hard into the spot again. Why was she doing this to me? She was both torturing me and pleasing me at the same time. How can a woman do that? This woman had a huge affect on both my feelings and my hormones.

Her entire body tightened in pleasure as she started her orgasm. She reached hers before I reached mine although I was right behind her. Her hand slowly started relaxing against my back just as I reached mine. Mine didn't last as long as hers did but it didn't matter.

I was with her. We shared each others bodies together. It was all I wanted. And that was a complete and total lie. I collapsed on top of her and rested my forehead against her shoulder. We were both trying to catch our breaths although I was breathing heavier than she was. I just didn't want her body. I wanted all of her. I wanted to hold her in my arms whenever I wanted. I wanted to whisper sweet nothings in her ear to comfort her when she was down. I wanted to love her.

After a couple of minutes of thinking about all these questions I lifted my head off her shoulder and looked at her. She was pretty quiet before. Did I hurt her? Maybe I was too fast at the end? All my worries washed away once I saw the smile on her face. She was happy again. I made her happy again.

I liked this feeling I got when I made her happy. It made my heart thump against my chest form happiness. She brought her hand up and lightly ran her fingers through my hair. If it wasn't for the fact that I had just had my release a couple minutes ago I would have grown hard again just because she touched me like that.

My stomach quivered lightly in delight. This was a new feeling. I had never felt this with Chelsea. She never made my heart thump unevenly. She never made butterflies fly around in my stomach. She never had me gazing at her because of her beauty.

I smiled at her lightly before I quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly but pretty fast. I was calmed down by now and I didn't want to start something we just finished all over again so I pulled away from her completely and started getting dressed. She got dressed while she lied down on the seat. She was done getting dressed a bit before me. I slid down to the limo floor and sat down by her head.

I lightly ran my fingers over her beautiful silky hair as she turned to her side to look at me, "Have you ever done that before?" she asked truly curious.

"You mean do it in a limo?" I asked. She nodded, "No. I never had. What about you?" I asked. I had never gotten passed the bedroom with Chelsea.

"Never," she replied back with a small grin in place. I couldn't help but smile back before leaned in to give her a small lingering kiss.

"Have you ever done it in a car?" I asked her as I took her hand and lightly traced the lines with my finger. Her skin was silky smooth. There wasn't anything about her that wasn't silky. It was like she was made of silk.

"Sure," she replied back honestly, "That's the usual place for me," she said with a small shrug.

Wow this woman mostly had sex in cars? How comfortable can that be? "And?" I asked as I looked up to meet her gaze for I was looking down at her hand.

"And what?" she asked a bit confused. She didn't seem to understand what I was trying to find out.

"How is it in a car?" I asked. I really wanted to know the answer to this question. Maybe she likes doing it in a car better? If she wanted to have sex in a car I'd do it for her.

"Never liked it. It's too cramped," she replied back instantly, "Nothing like a limo," she whispered as she looked around again. I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I did. And I was thrilled to hear it.

But I wasn't happy that she had a tough time with the other men. Even though the thought of another man touching her had my blood boiling I didn't want her to be unhappy. I lightly pressed my lips to the back of her hand making her look back at me, "Why don't you just tell them you don't want to do it in a car?" I asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have anymore…business or whatever," she was hesitant about how to finish that sentence. And I knew that somehow it was because of me. She had a hint of guilt in her eyes. Whatever she was going to say wasn't going to please me. That's why she hesitated.

I had started stroking her hair out of instinct as I kept looking at her. I didn't want to look away. She was such a sight to see. And she looked like she had a million stories to tell. You could see it in her soul. The thing that made my heart beat a bit slower and made me sadder was that none of the stories looked like happy ones.

She pursed her lips in thought breaking me out of mine. "Can I ask you something?" she asked in a small voice.

I didn't like the sound of her voice. She was scared I wouldn't like what she asked. But it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Sure," I replied back instantly on instinct.

"What…was that…towards the end?" she asked slowly as she tried to word out the question that was forming in her mind.

But the question made no sense to me. "What was what?" I asked.

"This is probably weird coming from me and all but what do you call that?" she asked.

What the kiss? I'm pretty sure she knows what a kiss is. "Call what? I have no clue what you're talking about," I replied back with a small smile. Gosh I hope it's not the kiss thing.

"Umm it's that feeling you get when you feel like you're on fire yet freezing at the same time. When it feels like your insides are going to implode in a good way," she tried to explain to me.

I instantly knew what she was referring to. I looked down at bit embarrassed by the subject matter. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable," she apologized.

Oh gosh I made her feel guilty. That's the last thing I want her to feel. Well…its one of the last things I wanted her to feel. I smiled lightly trying to seem nonchalant about the subject before I looked up at her and shook my head lightly, "No its just…no ones ever asked me that before. I've never really had sex talks with anyone before."

She nodded lightly, "Why would you? I doubt normal people talk about stuff like that."

Normal people? Did she think she wasn't normal because she was an escort? Because she had a bigger sexual appetite than most people? "Well people talk about it when they're trying to explain it to their kids but that's mostly it," I responded back.

"My foster parents never really explained that stuff to me," she whispered. I suppressed a sigh. I was making her feel a lot of the bad things today. I didn't want her to remember such painful memories.

"I'll have to admit I'm a bit surprised to hear the question coming from you though," I finally said.

She bit her lip lightly, "Well I've never…felt it…before."

My heart pumped faster in my chest in hope. I crumpled my eyebrows together in confusion, "You've _never_ felt that before with another man?" I asked in a baffled tone. I had my hopes up already. I was hoping she hadn't.

She shook her head lightly, "No…they've always felt it but I had never experienced it before."

I was a bit outraged by the comment. These men were all looking to fulfill their needs. They didn't even _think_ about making her feel hers. Making her feel good inside. Making her happy. But than most clients of escorts don't do that do they? They don't care about the escort's happiness. Just their own.

What was wrong with me? Shouldn't I be just like them? I am a guy after all. But I couldn't even _grasp _at the _thought_ of not fulfilling her needs. Of not letting her get what makes her feel happy; what makes her glow.

"Have you _ever_ enjoyed having sex with another man?" I asked in the same tone.

She pursed her lips as she thought about something. Most likely about the other men. Was she comparing them to me? _Had_ she felt this with another man and had just forgotten? "No," she said casually.

I looked away completely surprised by her answer. Don't get me wrong I was happy but I think the shock was overtaking the happiness at the moment. "So what is it? And why do I only feel it with you?" she asked as she moved her body a bit closer to me.

How do I explain this to her? Do I just tell her what it is or should I explain exactly what it is? I looked back over at her with a faked relaxed expression, "It's called an orgasm. It's when you reach this intense height of pleasure and your body sort of tightens up because of it. And I'm assuming that _because_ you've only felt it with me you've never felt pleasure with anyone else."

"That's what an orgasm is?" she asked completely surprised.

I can just imagine what she thought it used to be. I smiled a bit, "Yeah. Why what did you think it was?" I asked.

She shrugged a bit, "I don't know. I heard my roommates talking about it but I never exactly knew what they were talking about. Obviously," she smiled lightly.

Did she not feel an orgasm when she first lost her virginity? Don't most women do? "If you don't mind me asking…can I ask a personal question?" I asked without looking away from her.

"Sure," she replied back with a small shrug.

"Who did you…lose your virginity to?" I asked rather slowly as I looked down at his hands. Was I crossing a line asking this question?

"I was seventeen and I had snuck out of the house to go to this party some guy invited me to. I didn't have any friends back then so I was happy that someone actually invited me to a party," I took her hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. I could tell this wasn't going somewhere good. "Well I had gone upstairs to check the place out because I was bored and this guy just started kissing me when I was in the room."

I stopped rubbing the circles on the back of her hand, "Did he rape you?" I asked as the rage started to slowly rise up along with the sadness.

"Umm…well no, because I wasn't exactly fighting against it but I didn't really want it either," she shrugged lightly and I started rubbing circles on the back of her hand again, "It didn't last very long so I was a bit confused through the whole thing. I had _no_ clue what had just happened. He was passed out next to me and I was just lying there completely confused."

"But didn't it…hurt?" I asked hesitantly. She hadn't seemed to be thinking I was crossing a line so far. I remember the first time I had sex. I made sure to be extra gentle with the girl because I knew it would hurt.

"Well yeah it did at first but the confusion kind of made everything hazy. I didn't even know the guys name. So as soon as that happened I just left back home," by now she had taken my hand and was looking at it closely.

"That must have been horrible," I whispered as I took my other hand and stroked my hair with it. I wish I was the one that had taken her virginity. Maybe we would have still been together and married with children. Okay now I'm taking my fantasies a bit too far.

"It's fine. It was in the past and I have more important things to worry about in the present," she murmured as she gently intertwined her fingers with mine.

I loved the feeling. "Were you sober when it happened?" I asked curiously. Gosh I hope she was drunk.

"Yeah…I don't drink. Never have," she told me truthfully. My heart sank to the floor. My poor Bella. Wait…did I just say my? I _really_ need to stop doing that. The drinking thing would change once we went to my concert tomorrow.

"When did your parents die?" I asked after another short silence.

"They died in a car accident when I was five. I was the only one that survived the crash," I moved my free hand to her cheek and lightly caressed it. Why did I keep asking her such horrible things? Why did I keep making her remember such painful memories? To comfort her?

Was I sadistic now? She pursed her lips as she looked into my eyes. She lifted her head up a bit and lightly brushed her lips against mine. I moved the hand that was on her cheek to her side. She pulled away from the kiss briskly. Maybe she regretted it. Maybe she was regretting everything we had just did.

I looked down a bit breathless from the kiss and looked down at my hands. Maybe she realized I was making her sad so she got upset with me? I didn't mean to do any of it. I was just truly curious. But like they say "curiosity killed the cat" and that's exactly what would happen if I made her upset or made her leave me.

She sat up on the limo seat making me back up on my folded knees a bit to give her room for my legs. Maybe she would ask the driver to stop so she could leave. I was still looking down at my hands mad at myself yet sad because I made her feel all those things.

She slid off the limo seat and sat down on my lap making me look up at me and place I hands on her waist. What was she doing? Did I misinterpret everything? Was she looking for another round? She looked into my eyes not helping at all in my confusion.

She wrapped her arms around my midsection and rested her head on my shoulder. My arms slowly slid up and wrapped around her. This is what she needed. She needed comfort. She hugged me a little tighter. Making my heart thud faster.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and she nuzzled her face into my shoulder. Just a small movement like that had my heart thudding again in delight. I was falling for this woman. I couldn't hide that anymore. I was falling in love with an escort. But that didn't matter to me at all. I didn't care if she was a serial killer all I knew was that I was falling in love with her and that's all that mattered.

She was hugging me rather tightly. I moved her head to the side and placed my right hand on the side of her head as I gently kissed the other side of her head. I pulled away and looked into her eyes again, "You okay?" I asked softly.

Her lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile, "Yeah I'm great."

I had both my hands cupping the sides of her head before I tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned in and kissed her forehead. This is the woman that was meant for me. I just knew it deep inside. And I have to admit I was a bit scared of it. But not because I couldn't confront my feelings but because I was scared she had none for me.

I wasn't lying before when I said I wouldn't be able to bare the departure. I wanted this woman to stay with me for the rest of my life. And I'm hoping that by the end of this week she'll feel the same for me. But then…why would she?

**A/N: So what do you think? Why do I always make Edward's POV longer? Lol I don't know why. Please review!**


	10. Shopping

**Chapter 10**

_But then…why would she?_

**(Bella's POV)**

"Do you want to go shopping now?" he asked after a quiet couple more minutes of our embrace.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay like this forever. I didn't know if I wanted to let him know that though. I didn't want to seem like I needed the hug. I just wanted him to think that…actually I don't even know why I hugged him in the first place. I just had this need to hold him in my arms for some reason.

Reluctantly I pulled away from the hug and looked at him straight in the eyes. Those deep emerald green eyes that seemed to be swimming with an emotion I just couldn't decipher. I pursed my lips and nodded at him lightly. I just didn't trust my voice right now. I got off his lap and sat back on the limo seat.

He did the same and informed the driver that we were ready to go downtown. He relaxed against the seat and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned in and rested my right side against him. I liked this. And I knew that this was a common boyfriend/girlfriend move. I understood why they did it so much now.

It was extremely comforting. It was warm. It had my heart fluttering like a humming birds wings.

"Are you going to want to me to let you shop alone?" he asked as he lightly ran his fingers up and down on the side of my arm.

"No…I want you to tell me what you think. I wouldn't want you to get mad because it's inappropriate or something. Plus the clerks kind of scare me," I admitted as I took his other hand from his lap and ran my fingers over the skin on his palm.

"You won't pick anything inappropriate," he assured me before he chuckled lightly, "You're scared of the store clerks?"

I smiled lightly, "Yeah…have you seen these chicks? All they have to do is stare at you to eat you alive," I informed him.

His chest rumbled underneath my ear, "Don't worry…I'll protect you."

The limo slowly lurched to a stop. Edward opened the door and stepped out of the limo. He extended his hand out for me to help me out. I took his hand with a smile and stepped out of the limo. I took one step and tripped over the edge of the sidewalk.

Edward quickly caught me around the waist while my face crashed into his chest. I lifted my head up and looked up at him sheepishly, "Oops."

He smiled down at me as I straightened myself out on the _real_ sidewalk. He closed the door of the limo with one arm while his other arm stayed on my waist to steady me. "You okay?" he asked with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah…I'm fine."

He looked away from me and looked at the stores that were around us, "So which was the one you went to first?" he asked.

We were across the street from it. Again. I pointed to the shop across the street, "That one."

He looked over at it before he took my hand and started leading me across the street. He looked like he was on a mission to hunt someone down or something. I had a hard time keeping pace with him. As soon as we were in front of the store he stopped, "This one?"

I nodded before I let go of his hand and walked in. The dress was still there. I walked over to it and admired it again.

I pursed my lips when a heard a familiar sigh come from beside me, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't be in here?" her voice was bitter. Cold. I couldn't even see her looking at me but I knew she was eating me alive already.

I slowly turned toward the red headed skinny store clerk that was definitely older than me. If looks could kill I would have dropped dead as soon as I saw the look in her eyes. It was like looking at a red headed medusa. I didn't know what to say or what to do. All I could do was stand there biting my lip like an idiot.

"Do we have a problem here ma'am?" Edward's voice asked from behind me.

"I'm sorry sir I'll make sure to remove the filth as soon as I can," she looked back at me with an evil glare. I flinched back in fear. She must have thought that Edward was referring me as the 'problem' and that he was offering to help.

He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders, "I'm sorry _what_ did you just call my girlfriend?" his voice was darker than hers. It had an anger and hate in it that I had never heard from anyone before. He was definitely pissed off.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked taken aback.

"This is the _second_ time that my girlfriend has come in here to look for a dress," he said with a possessive voice.

"I'm sorry but her kind isn't allowed in here. She'll scare off the customers that can _actually _purchase something," she looked back at me with anger in her eyes.

I looked down at my feet once my heart started pounding heavily. I scare people? He moved his hands down to my waist, "Can I speak to your manager?"

I looked back up to find her eyes had widened, "What?"

"Let me speak to your manager," he said in a colder tone.

She glared at me before, "He'll be right with you," she turned around briskly and stalked towards the back of the door.

Edward turned me around and looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry. She had no right to talk to you like that."

I tried to smile but I just couldn't manage it. She had called me filth. "It's okay. Don't worry we'll put these people in their place."

"Hello," we turned around to find a slightly taller bald man in front of us, "I'm Jonathan the manager. May I help you?" he didn't sound like he wanted to help at all.

Edward moved beside me and extended his hand out, "I'm Edward Cullen," I looked away from them to look back at the dress. It seemed to be calling out to me to take it. I wanted that dress. "You see this beautiful lady right here?" I looked back up to find them looking at me.

"Yes sir," he responded back in a bit of a bored voice.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "Do you have anything in this store as beautiful as she is?" I suppressed the blush that wanted to envelope my cheeks and smiled at him lightly.

"Oh yes," no one need to explain the double meaning to his answer. He didn't find me the least bit beautiful and he knew that this store was filled with ugly things.

I looked up at Edward to find a grave expression on his face. He must have caught the double meaning as well. "Oh I mean we have things as beautiful as she wants them to be," this guy sucks at kissing ass.

Edward slipped his arm away from me and guided the manager away from me a little bit, "You know you're going to need a few more people to help because we plan on spending an _obscene_ amount of money here," he smiled at him, "So you're going to need a lot more people sucking up to us that way we really like you. Do you understand that?"

I couldn't help but smile. He wanted to spend a lot of money on me. This guy was awesome. Why would he want to spend so much money on me?

"Sir you are definitely in the right store," he responded back as he walked back to the back of the store with a small hop to his step.

Edward turned around and lightly placed his hands on my hips, "So what exactly do you want from here?" he asked.

I smiled and turned around in his arms to point at the black dress that had caught my attention. "You definitely have to take that dress," he whispered to me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"If you can follow me ma'am," a nice looking brunette asked me. I looked at Edward in assurance. He nodded back with a small smile. I walked over to the couch with her and was suddenly being bombarded with all types of clothes.

I immediately shook my head to the ugly clothes they were showing me. There were a couple dresses and skirts that were to die for but not so many. I looked over at Edward with a smile. He was standing by the counter looking at some papers while the manager talked to him.

They put this ugly brown thing in front of me and I looked up at Edward for his opinion. He shook his head with a disgusted face so I told the lady that one didn't do. They placed a mini black dress with these beautiful gold thick threads on the side. I liked this one. I looked up at Edward for his opinion and he quickly nodded with a smile.

He walked over to me after they had a couple outfits for me to buy, "How about we try some of them on?" he asked.

I stood up, "Sure…which one first?" I asked.

"The one we first came here for," he told me as he took the dress out from under the other outfits and handed it to me. I took it from him and walked over to the dressing room.

I quickly got dressed into it and fluffed my hair a bit before I stepped out of the dressing room barefoot. He instantly stood up and looked me over. The expression in his eyes was telling me that he definitely like this one. I slowly spun around and looked down at it, "So what do you think?"

He slowly walked over to me, "You look unbelievable. You should definitely wear that one tomorrow," he told me as he lightly placed his hands on my waist. I slowly turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I loved this dress. I looked sexy and sophisticated not to mention elegant.

"Okay now go and try on the rest for me," he told me before he lightly tapped my bottom to make me move towards the dressing room.

I grinned back at him before I went back inside to change into a different dress. We continued this for another hour or so until Edward got a phone call. I was talking to one of the store clerks about a dress when he walked up to me, "I have to go check something out at the studio," he handed me his credit card, "Buy anything you want. I'll meet you back at the hotel. The limo will be outside waiting for you," he lightly kissed my cheek and left. "She has my credit card," Edward announced to the manager.

Shopping without Edward was a bit boring. He was really the only reason I was here in the first place. I sighed, "I need shoes for these outfits," I announced to them as I turned around.

"Of course, just follow me," the manager announced as he led me to the shoe department. I sat down and his helpers all started bringing shoes out. A man was helping me put my shoes on. I didn't realize that money could make someone _want_ to be a slave.

It was kind of fun to be waited on hand and foot. Even _if_ it was only for clothes. I looked at the guy that was putting my shoes on and smiled, "Edward would love that jacket," I told him.

"Give her the jacket," the manager told him.

"He would definitely love it," I told the manager.

"Give her the jacket," the manager repeated.

The man quickly took his jacket off and handed it to me. I smiled, "Thank you." That shows what people would do for money.

I spent a ton of money in that store but was getting bored of it so I quickly paid for everything and put the bags in the limo. I went over to a different store and shopped for some bras and panties not to mention lingerie. I had a couple bags with me when I stopped in front of a store that I had been in yesterday. I could see the same lady in there that had told me to leave.

I grinned at the opportunity. I quickly walked in and walked over to her, "Hi do you remember me?" I asked. I was wearing a simple dress I had just bought so I wasn't wearing the same thing as yesterday.

"No I'm sorry," she replied back a bit confused.

"I'm the girl you kicked out yesterday. Are you the commissioner?"

"Yes," she replied back.

I grinned at her in triumph, "Big mistake. Big. _Huge_," I told her as I brought my hands up a bit to show her how I looked and all the bags I was carrying. I walked away, "I have to go shopping now," I was definitely grinning ear to ear.

I was happy. I just showed everyone that they missed out on a big deal yesterday. I'm pretty sure they were all regretting it now. It was getting dark already so I decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

Everyone was staring at me as I walked through the lobby. Some probably didn't recognize me and some probably were surprised at how I came back. I had left in a pair of jeans and a shirt and now I'm wearing a dress.

I was a bit surprised that Edward wasn't back when I walked inside our room. I had the help put everything in the closet in the bedroom before I gave them a big tip and they left.

I collapsed on the bed and smiled again. This was by far the best week of my life. I've never spent so much money in my life. Ever. I propped myself on my elbows and looked over at the time. It was already eight and Edward would most likely be home soon. I got off the bed and ran over to the radio that was on the bookshelf off at the corner of the room.

I turned it on to a romantic station and quickly went into the closet to go change. I got undressed in there and started looking for the jacket I had gotten for him. I was hoping he would like it and what better why to like it than to have me modeling it…naked.

I have to admit it was a little slutty and something an escort would do but he _did_ just spend an _obscene_–like he told the manager–amount of money on me. Not to mention he probably had a tough day working. And I doubt me modeling in my dresses was fun for him.

I quickly took the jacket out and put it on. I walked out of the closet and over to the length mirror in the bathroom to see how I looked. The jacket was one of those jackets you wear for work or to go to a concert so it was perfect for Edward. It barely covered my bottom half and it covered my breasts perfectly. He was _so_ going to love this.

I walked out of the restroom and lowered down the music a bit so that it was barely audible. I walked back over to the bed and sat down on my knees in the middle of it. I brought my hair up to the front of my shoulders, it was wavy and silky.

I heard the front door open and close. My heart sped in my chest in anticipation. He was looking down at a bunch of papers that were in his hands when he started walking slowly into the room.

I bit my lip lightly. I did _not_ know who to get his attention. I didn't know what to say to get his attention either. He looked up and his eyes practically bugged out of his eyes. I smiled at him. The papers slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor with a flutter.

"Nice jacket," he commented as he walked around the papers and started making his way towards me.

I smiled wider, "I got it for you."

He got on top of the bed and made his way over to me. I bit my lip again to fight the huge smile on my face. I was extremely happy to see him reacting this way. And I think that somehow he knew that. He stopped in front of me with his knees underneath him, leaning over me, and looked into my eyes deeply.

I shouldn't be surprised by things like this coming from him. He wasn't like any other client or man I've ever met. Yet somehow I still felt a bit shocked by it. Any other man would have attacked me right away but this one was taking his time to take me in.

He placed his right hand behind my neck and his left hand slipped underneath the jacket stopping on my side delicately. His skin felt oddly warm against mine making me shiver slightly in pleasure. His chest was heaving a bit from his erratic breathing.

He leaned his lips closer to mine making me part mine slightly in desire to taste his mouth. He softly–so soft that I barely felt it–brushed his lips on my top lip making me part my lips more. He pulled me a bit closer to him by bringing my neck closer with his hand. His left hand ran up my side and stopped beside my breast.

His thumb lightly caressed the side of my breast before he finally kissed me for real this time. He slowly started leaning me back. I moved my legs out from under me so that I couldn't break anything and he moved one of his legs to the other side of my thigh so that he was on top of me.

The jacket opened up exposing my body fully. He pulled away from my lips slightly and looked down at my body. He moved his hands to my hips and lightly started sliding them up my body, feeling my every curve. My chest started heaving up and down like his was.

He stopped once his hands reached my breasts and looked at them for awhile. I didn't understand why. He's seen my breasts plenty of times before. He brought his finger up and lightly–as light as a feather–touched the area around my nipple.

I clamped my lips shut to keep from moaning out. It was like he was trying to tease me. But by the look in his eyes I could tell that he wasn't. He was trying to take in every curve and line on me. He looked back up at me making me relax my lips so that he couldn't see that I was holding my moan back. He leaned back over to my lips and kissed them softer than he ever has before.

I slowly reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt quickly but not too quickly. I pulled his shirt off his shoulder and threw it to the ground. He pulled away to look at me, "You look better without the jacket," he told me breathlessly in a thick deep voice.

He slipped his hands up to my shoulder and slid the jacket off before throwing it to the ground as well. I ran my hands down his chest until I reached the button to his pants. I unbuttoned them and slid them down as much as I could from the position I was in. He kicked his pants and boxers off to the ground before he pulled the covers back beside me.

I pulled the covers under me, arching my back up to pull them underneath me. He grabbed the edge of the comforter from the other side of me and threw it over his back so that we were covered. As soon as the comforter covered us completely he leaned down and started kissing my neck lightly.

I ran my hand up to his back and ran them up and down in a soft caress. His kisses turned into soft nibbles once I felt him slip inside of me. A soft moan escaped my lips causing him to inch deeper inside me. My breath caught in my throat in pleasure.

He moved his soft lips up to mine and parted my lips with his tongue gently. His tongue danced gracefully with mine making me dig my finger pads lightly into his back. He inched deeper making a deep yet low moan escape his lips and into my mouth.

I moaned back in response and ran my hand down to that one spot in his lower back that brought pleasure through him instantly. I pressed down into it lightly at first letting him ease into the pleasure. His movements became deeper and slower.

I pressed down on it quickly; I wanted nothing more than to feel his pleasure inside of me at the moment. He accidently bit my lip making my heart pound hard against my chest from both the pleasure and the slight pain. I was oddly enough turned more on by the fact that he bit me.

He pulled away to look at my lip, "Sorry I–."

I quickly pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him like it was something I needed. Like it was air I needed to breathe in. It was a necessity for me to survive. And it felt like it. I felt like I needed him. _All_ of him. I pressed back down on his back and he moved deeper within me.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath and looked into his eyes. I never thought I would do this with anyone. You always see in the romance movies when the couple would stare into each other eyes while they were having sex.

I always thought it was stupid and had no point. But I realize that it does have a point now. I was looking into his eyes seeing the passion and desire in them. By looking into his eyes I could see that he was here and that nothing bad was going to happen. I could see that what he was doing now wasn't just because he wanted to have sex.

This was no ordinary kind of sex. I had never had sex like this before. It was beautiful and magical. It felt like anything could happen at this moment. Anything good that is. And I knew that deep down inside there was a meaning to all of this. That this all meant something but for some reason I couldn't quite figure out what. I couldn't open my eyes to what it all meant. I mean the answer was right in front of me, I just knew it, but I couldn't come up with the right answer for this feeling in my heart and soul and even my gut.

This feeling of pure bliss. Of happiness, relief, safety, security, passion….the word was right there. The answer to all my questions but I couldn't think of what it was. I was stumped on that. Clueless it seemed.

I pressed down deeper where my fingers were on his back and felt him harden inside of me. That feeling of pure bliss, of hot and cold, rushed up from the pit of my stomach and spread through my whole body faster than a speeding bullet.

It took me a couple seconds to realize that we were still looking into each others eyes. But I didn't feel awkward or stupid like I thought I would. I felt comfortable and extremely happy from the rush I was feeling because of him. He slowly lowered his head down and kissed the tip of my nose. He then moved over to my eyelids making me close them in content and traveled to my forehead and cheeks.

His fingers lightly drummed on the skin on my neck and hip. I couldn't stop the smile that lightly crossed my lips. He was practicing tonight…just not on a piano. I brought my hand up to his hair and ran my fingers through it as my right leg started folding upwards.

His hand moved up my hip and he started lightly moving his fingertips over the skin on my right leg that was beside his waist. That movement alone had my whole body shiver in delight causing the heat in my body to rise. It was happening. I was having my second orgasm for the day…or was it my third? I already lost count.

My heart sped up so fast that I could hear it drumming in my ears. I was getting there. And I liked it. A small grunt escaped my lips which were against his. My lips parted against his to get air. His name breezed out of my lips in a small whisper.

He speeded up a bit more making me suck on his bottom lip desperately as I reached it. The high point you feel when you get an orgasm. That feeling of hot and cold that spreads through your body in seconds. The feeling that makes you want to cry his name out for some odd reason.

And I did exactly that. His named passed through my lips in a deep yet slightly loud moan. His body went rigid in arousal. I slowly started turning him onto his back. By now the comforter was twisted around us but we were still covered up.

I wanted to do this for him. I wanted him to get his too. I didn't want to be the only one that benefited from this. It was supposed to be my job to do that anyways. So I got on top of him with a renewed energy and enthusiasm and kissed him softly yet persistently.

His big hands instantly placed themselves on my hips as I moved them rhythmically against his. He lightly squeezed them as I inched him deeper inside of me. His chest was heaving under mine as I continued kissing him just softly now.

I moved my lips away from his and trailed kisses down his neck. I reached a certain area on his neck that made him grow hard and moan at the same time. I smiled against the spot on his neck satisfied. He was getting there. His hands started moving my hips against his a bit rougher which I was perfectly fine with. It actually felt good.

I was getting the idea of what he wanted now. He wanted me to move faster against him. So I did just that. I moved my hips faster against his and continued kissing him down to his chest. A couple more moans escaped him before his brought one of his hands up and brought my lips back to his.

The kiss was more passionate as I moved faster against him and his chest heaved faster against mine. He moved his hand back over to my hips and moved his hands down to my thighs. He grasped onto them making me gasp a bit against his lips. That gave him the perfect chance to spin me back to my back and continue the rhythm I was going at.

He pulled my thigh up against his waist making both of us moan in pleasure at the same time. I wrapped my leg around him making him move faster within me. He was trying to kiss me to keep from calling my name out but it didn't work. Every time our lips separated even a centimeter my name would escape his lips and come out as a deep loud moan.

After another half hour or so he collapsed on top of me making my body relax underneath his. My leg slowly slid off him and rested back on the bed. He slid out of me but stayed pressed up against my left side. His head rested on my shoulder as he took my hand and lightly caressed it with his thumb.

We were both trying to catch our breaths. My head was rested on the arm that had my hand. His other hand was lightly drumming against the skin on my stomach. My feelings for this man were deep and profound. And yet I was still clueless about what those feelings are.

After a couple more minutes our breathing was back to normal and we were just soaking up each others presence.

He gently kissed my collarbone, "You are beautiful," he continued traveling up my neck, "And incredible." Now that I wasn't aroused anymore it actually tickled when he did that. I giggled lightly with a grin, "And you are exactly everything I want."

He reached up and kissed my lips. I moved my head to the side so that it was easier to kiss him back.

He pulled away from the kiss slightly and kissed the tip of nose before he rested his head on my shoulder again. I didn't exactly know what he meant when he said I was everything he wanted. Did he mean sexually? Or something else?

I leaned the side of my face lightly against his forehead. "You are like no other man I've met in my life," I whispered to him, "And that's in a good way," I added.

He chuckled lightly before I moved my head back a bit and kissed his forehead. He picked his head up and looked at me once I pulled away. It looked like he wanted to tell me something. And by the look in his eyes this something was important. Did he not trust me?

I smiled up at him lightly before I lifted my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair gently. He seemed to be debating with himself to tell me. He pursed his lips and leaned down to kiss my lips again. I moved my lips in rhythmically with his in a gentle caress of a kiss.

He pulled away and looked over at the time behind him. It looked over his shoulder to see that it was midnight already. Wow…four hours. He gently pulled his arm out from under my head. He rested his head on a pillow and looked at me.

I turned to my side, my back towards him, and rested my head back on a pillow. His arm slipped around my waist seconds later after I had gotten comfortable. He pulled me towards him until my back was up against his chest. I smiled and nestled closer to him.

He kissed the back of my shoulder and wrapped his arm tighter around me. I placed my arm over his and intertwined my fingers with his. He flipped his hand around that way he was holding my hand as well.

"Good night," he whispered into my ear lightly.

I shivered slightly but never stopped smiling, "Good night."

An hour had passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I knew he was asleep though because I could hear his perfect breathing from above me. I was wide awake. I was too caught up in my feelings. I had been trying to figure out what I felt for him but came up empty still. Now that I wanted to fall asleep I couldn't because I was too caught up in it.

I needed to relax and the only way I could think of doing that was by taking a nice warm bubble bath. I lightly slipped my hand out of Edward's and moved his arm off my waist. I slowly and carefully moved away from him and got off the bed. I turned around to look at him and found him sleeping blissfully on his side.

I smiled and covered him up before I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked to the back of bathroom where the bathtub was and turned it on. Luckily it was quiet. I looked around for the bubble stuff Edward had used last time as it filled up with water.

I finally found it under the sink and walked back over to the tub. It was almost filled to the top so I turned the faucet off and put the bubble in. they instantly started bubbling up once thy hit the water. I set the bubble bottle aside and stared at the tub.

I bit my lip lightly as I thought about how huge it was. I didn't want to get into it alone. I looked back at the bathroom door debating with myself if I should wake him up. I looked back at the tub and sighed before I slowly made my way to the bathroom door. I slipped out and realized how cold it was out here compared to the bathroom.

I tiptoed over to him, his back towards me, and just stared. How should I wake him up? Do I poke him? Whisper his name out? I pursed my lips before I leaned over him and slipped my hand under the covers and ran my fingers over his chest.

I kissed his neck lightly and lightly nibbled on his ear, "Edward," I whispered into his ear lightly.

His face scrunched up before he slowly pried his eyes open and looked at me from the corner of his eyes in confusion, "What's wrong?" he asked a bit groggily.

"Nothing," he turned his head more towards me so he wouldn't strain his eyes, "Do you want to take a bath with me?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Right now?" he asked a bit confused and surprised.

"It's just…I can't fall asleep," I confessed to him.

He smiled at me, "Still excited about earlier?"

That's part of it. I smiled back before I leaned down and pecked his cheek a couple times. My hand was still ran up and down his chest lightly. He moved his head a bit more and caught my peck on his lips. I kissed him lightly before pulling away, "Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

He grinned at me, "How can I resist someone so beautiful?"

I bit my lip lightly and took his hand from under the covers, "Come on," I said as I tugged on his arm.

He sat up and looked me over. I looked down to find that I was still naked. What's the point of putting clothes on if I was just going to get in the tub anyways? Instead of seeing arousal in his eyes like I thought I would all I could see was admiration. He was smiling at me.

I smiled back and pulled on his arm, "Come on," I said with a small chuckle. He stood up and I started leading him to the bathroom. As soon as we reached the tub I got in and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for?" I asked curiously.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" he asked as he looked at the tub.

That's silly. This tub is humongous. There is _plenty_ of room for him. I patted the water in front of me, "Come on the waters warm," I encouraged him.

He smiled at me lightly as thought it over. He quickly looked over at me when I took in a gulp of air. I sunk down in the water and popped myself back up, "Come on the waters going to get cold," I told him as I wiped the water away from my face.

He finally stepped into the tub but he stayed on the other side. I frowned a bit, "You really think I invited you so you could stay on the other side?" The poor thing seemed lost. Maybe he was still half asleep. I reached over and yanked him over to me. "Turn around," I told him.

He turned around so that his back was to me and I pulled him up against me. His head was resting on my chest and his arms were rested on my legs that were by his sides and bending so that my knees were sticking out of the water.

I grabbed the loofah from the counter that was on the right side of the sponge and dipped in the water with bubbles before I started slowly rubbing it against his chest softly.

"Are you asleep?" I asked him once I noticed how quiet it was.

"Far from it," he replied back.

I smiled, "Have you played music all your life?" I asked to break the silence.

"Kind of," he replied back.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"I used to play the piano when I was little but when I turned seven my parents were going through a divorce. My dad fought for custody over me. He was also a pianist but my mother soon figured out in the marriage that every time he went away to play for a concert that he slept with someone from around the area," he seemed a bit solemn by the discussion but I wanted to find more out.

"Wow…no offense but your dad's an ass," I told him.

He chuckled lightly, "No offense taken. I think he's way worse than an ass."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well my father ended up winning custody over me and my mother was devastated," he continued.

"Wait, how did he win?" I asked a bit baffled.

"He had the best lawyer out there. Won the case easily and took privileges away from my mom to see me."

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"My mom stopped working and stopped her entire life just to try and win me back. She ended up getting some disease and she died when I was eight," his voice was barely above a whisper now.

I could tell that it hurt him to tell this story. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"The thing that pisses me off the most is that it was a curable disease. Since my mother had stopped working she had no money. She asked my father for help but he told her he didn't care," he paused a bit to take in a shaky breath, "He could have saved my mothers life and he didn't. I hated him. As soon as I turned eighteen I moved out of his house and started my career as a pianist."

"Wait I'm confused…you hate the man but you followed in his footsteps?" why would he do something like that?

"No I didn't do it for him. I did it for my mom. She was the one that encouraged me to play the piano when I was little. And even though my dad does the same thing I do it because of her. Because she would have wanted me to do this," his voice had started agitated but soon turned soft towards the end.

"Do you like playing the piano?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…it's my way of escaping the reality of this world. Of just listening to something that makes the world seem like a much better place. Have you ever done something that made you feel like that?" he asked.

Sadly enough I had never felt like that about anything, "No but it seems easy enough to understand." There was a small silence that filled the room. I continued scrubbing his chest gently, "So what ended up happening to your father?"

"He had been on the top of the list of great pianist…that is until two years ago," he said with a note of happiness in his voice.

"What happened two years ago?" I asked.

"I pushed him off the top," he replied back with a smile in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile, "No wonder," I replied back with a small shake to my head.

"No wonder what?" he asked curiously.

I smiled, "You don't notice it do you?"

"Notice what?" he asked confused.

"Have you ever noticed the way you move your fingers along my skin when were having sex?" it was a straightforward question and a bit blunt since I just straight out said the word sex. I'm pretty sure other woman that talk about having sex refer to it as "doing it".

"No…how do I move them?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down my bare leg.

"You drum the tips of your fingers over my skin like your playing a piano," I said with a smile. I didn't really want to tell him this but I loved it when he did that. It made me feel like I was just as important to him as his music was.

He moved his head to a side to look at my face, "Seriously?"

I smiled and brought my free hand up to run my fingers through his hair above his right ear, "Yeah." He seemed a bit humiliated by my answer, "Don't get embarrassed. I like it."

He looked at me a bit confused, "Why?"

I shrugged a bit, "I don't know…I guess it just makes me feel…special."

He gazed into my eyes deeply, "You are special Bella. Believe me."

I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against his. He brought one of his hands up and placed it lightly behind my neck. I pulled away after a minute or two and leaned my forehead against his with a smile.

He brought his hand back down and placed it on my leg as he smiled back at me, "You know…" he started, "I've never told anyone about my parents before."

I was a bit confused by this piece of information, "But what about your ex-girlfriend?"

He shook his head lightly, "I never told her. I never thought she would understand. And I thought that if I told her my mom died of a disease she's think I had a disease or something."

I cocked my back to the side a bit as I tried to figure him out, "Is your dad still alive?"

He looked into my eyes as he nodded, "Yeah although not for long."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked as I straightened my head.

He pursed his lips, "He slept with too many women. He has aids," he informed me. He didn't seem pleased with this news. I couldn't tell if he was unpleased because his father slept with too many women or because his father got aids because of it. He didn't think I had aids did he? No he wouldn't sleep with me if he thought that.

And he's never using protection so he must trust me a lot. Luckily I'm taking the strongest birth control pill out there. Or I'd probably be pregnant from him by now.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I told him honestly.

"I don't want to sound mean or evil but he got what was coming to him. I mean he got aids because he slept with too many women without protection when he was with my mom. And now _he's_ the one dying of a disease. The only thing is…his disease is incurable."

I lightly touched his cheek with my fingertips, "I don't think your evil. You're absolutely right. He got what was coming to him," I paused and dropped my hand away from his face. His face seemed to sadden at the small movement but he seemed confused by my gloomy expression. "It makes me realize that one of these days I'm going to get what's coming to me."

"Don't say that," he told me as he reached up and touched my cheek lightly. His expression seemed anguished by what I said.

"I'm a prostitute. One of these days someone's going to end up killing me just because they didn't want to give me their money or something. It's what happens to most of us. That's why they're always new faces at the corners. Because one of us either got murdered or died of aids and you only find one or two cases where the man actually bought the girl to become his wife or something," my voice sounded a bit pained yet steady. But I knew I was right. It was all logical.

"It won't happen to you," he told me in a firm voice. I couldn't understand why he was so upset by my logic.

"Yeah it will and since I'm like 100 percent sure that I won't get aids I'll most likely be the one to get murdered. Gosh I just hope its quick–," he placed his hand gently yet firmly over my mouth. I looked at him a bit confused.

"I don't want to talk about this," he told him with soft tender eyes.

I gazed into them trying to figure out why I had upset him so much before I nodded. He slowly slid his hand back to my leg. "People actually buy you to get you to marry them?" he questioned in a low voice after a long silence.

"Yeah, usually the guy will become attached so he'll confess his love for her but she won't feel the same. Most of us have put this guard up to protect ourselves from emotions," I explained, "But if the man offers enough money she'll accept. Not many of us are that lucky and a lot of us are picky about who we'd accept to."

"When will you stop being one?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and stared down at the hand that was on his chest, "I don't know if I'll ever stop being one. I don't really have anything else going for me."

"You can always go back to college," he suggested.

"I don't have money for that," I responded back automatically.

"I can give you–."

I shook my head interrupting him, "No. You've already given me enough. I don't need anymore money from you."

"But I want to help," his voice came out in a soft plea.

I reached back up and touched his cheek, "You've helped enough Edward." It was quiet as we just looked into each others eyes. I moved the loofah lightly up his chest, "Do you ever think about getting married?" I asked spontaneously.

"All the time," he replied back before I relaxed against me and rested his head back on my chest.

"So then you're one of those sensitive guys," I told him with a small smile.

"Whoa what?" he asked as he arched his head back to look at me.

I smiled at him, "You heard me."

"You think I'm sensitive?" he asked faking hurt.

I grinned at him, "Yeah you are I mean what guy ever thinks about marriage? And what guy ever thinks about someone other than themselves?" I leaned over and pecked his lips, "You know this is actually a good thing because there are women out there that are looking for a guy like you."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked a bit confused.

"You never see yourself getting married?" he asked as he looked back down and took my free hand from his chest.

"Sure…I mean every girl dreams about that but what are the chances of that happening to someone like me?" I replied back with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind…any man would be crazy not to love you," I could hear the honesty in his voice. But that's not what had me thinking. What got me thinking was the love part. Either he was saying he was in love with me or he was saying he was crazy. But he couldn't be in love with me. That's just stupid. I mean yeah it's happened to other people like me but I'm not even pretty. And to top it off I'm an escort.

He's rich and sophisticated. Why would he love me? His kind never get involved with ours. Only for a night or two. Sure he was burrowing me for a week but that's because he needed a date. It was decided even before he met me. So he obviously doesn't love me. Right?

Gosh I didn't know anything right now. But just thinking about him maybe loving me made my heart beat faster and slower in my chest at the same time. I knew I had felt this before but I hadn't been able to figure it out. Now that he had actually _said_ the word it was clear as day to me now.

And I was disappointed in myself. I had let my guard down. I had let him through. I shouldn't have let this happen but it did. And now there's nothing I can do about now. Like I said before my feelings are deep and profound. And now I know what that feeling is. I, Bella Swan, was in love with Edward Cullen.

I was in love with my client. Wow…I'm totally fucked.

**A/N: Okay so I changed some things from the original version but since you guys were all excited to see what happened when they went back to the store I kind of used the same dialogue as the movie but I changed some things around. I hope you liked it either way. **

**As for the tie scene well I didn't want to copy everything and for some reason a jacket was the right choice in my head. That and Edward doesn't wear ties in this story lol. **

**How about I barely realized that the main guy in 'Pretty Woman's name was Edward!! I had like no clue his name was Edward! Seriously no joke.**

**And well I changed a couple things in the beginning and the end….I have no clue is Edward's POV of this will be longer…I had not planned on this chapter being so long but that's what ended up happening.**

**So please leave a comment about everything! I love comments!! Especially for this story! So please review!! Oh and I'm sorry I took so long but every time I tried to write in this story someone or something would interrupt *sad face* anyways a review would be awesome!! I love you guys!! **

**Words: 8482 (according to my Microsoft word) and 9,025 according to fanfiction**

**Characters: 34340 (hmm is that a lot? I'm not really sure)**


	11. Need, Want

**Chapter 11**

_I was in love with my client. Wow…I'm totally fucked. _

**(Edward's POV)**

"Do you want to go shopping now?" I asked after a quiet couple more minutes of our embrace.

I didn't want to ask but I didn't want to seem like I was extremely happy because we were hugging. I know…very weird for a guy to be thinking or feeling that because of a hug but I loved her. All I wanted to do was hold her close to me and enjoy this small intimate moment.

A moment that didn't involve anything too intimate like sex. And it made me even happier that she seemed to be clung to me. Like she didn't want to let go. It made a heart skip a beat in happiness and joy. I just wish I could tell her how I felt. How she made me feel. But I knew that if I did it would scare her away.

And the last thing I wanted to do was scare her away. She hesitantly pulled away from me making my heart speed up in joy and drop in disappointment at the same time. She stared into my eyes and I was completely mesmerized. Those beautiful dark chocolate eyes wouldn't let me look away.

She pursed her lips and nodded in response. She slowly got off my lap and sat down on the limo seat again. I followed her movements and pressed the button to talk to the limo driver, "Okay we're ready to get down," I informed him. I relaxed my posture against the seat and looked over at Bella.

She was looking out the window absentmindedly. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to me. She leaned in and rested against me at the same time. I very lightly pressed my lips to the top of her head and smiled as I rested my head back against the seat.

I brought my head back up and lightly started running my fingers up and down her arm, "Are you going to want to me to let you shop alone?" I asked.

"No…I want you to tell me what you think. I wouldn't want you to get mad because it's inappropriate or something. Plus the clerks kind of scare me," she confessed as she took my other hand from my lap and ran her fingers over the skin on my palm.

My heart hammered in my chest. I felt like this confession, that I loved her, was eating me up inside. I wanted to tell her. I _needed_ to tell her. But I just couldn't do that. The consequences of that choice would have me broken in pieces in seconds.

I smiled trying to not think about _my_ confession. "You won't pick anything inappropriate," I assured her before I chuckled lightly to break my mood, "You're scared of the store clerks?"

"Yeah…have you seen these chicks? All they have to do is stare at you to eat you alive," she told me with a smile in her voice. I was pretty sure that if I looked down to check she would be smiling.

And it made me smile. "Don't worry…I'll protect you." And I would. No matter what.

The limo slowly lurched to a stop. I opened the door and stepped out of the limo. I extended my hand out for her to help her out. She took my hand with a smile and stepped out of the limo. She took one step and tripped over the edge of the sidewalk.

My heart beat in my chest faster than a speeding bullet in fright that she might hurt herself. I quickly brought my arms around her waist and stopped her from hurting herself. Her face fell into my chest causing my heart to beat even faster.

She lifted her head up and looked up at me sheepishly, "Oops." I could help but smile. This woman had seemed graceful to me and yet she still had a bit of a klutz inside of her. I was a bit glad about that. I didn't want someone that was graceful naturally. I wanted someone that I could take care of and who could take care of me.

I closed the limo door with one arm and kept my other arm around her waist as she got on the sidewalk beside me. "You okay?" I asked with a small smile.

She smiled back, "Yeah…I'm fine."

I looked away from her and looked at the stores that were around us, "So which was the one you went to first?" I asked.

She pointed to the shop across the street, "That one."

I looked over at it before I took her hand and started leading her across the street. Whoever it was that said what they said to my Bella would be in for it. Big time. As soon as we were in front of the store I stopped, "This one?" I asked.

She nodded before she let go of my hand and walked in. I'll have to admit that I was a bit disappointed that she didn't want us to walk in together. But I had other things to worry about right now. Like getting whoever it was that made my Bella upset fired. She walked over to this beautiful black dress.

An older woman walked over to Bella and glared at her lightly. I could already feel my blood boiling. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't be in here?" her voice came out bitter. And all I wanted to do was go over there and put the stupid bitch in her place.

I could tell by Bella form that she was afraid. I didn't think she was _actually_ afraid of store clerks. Guess I underestimated her. She slowly turned around to face the clerk. You could easily tell that the older woman intimidated her. She seemed mute. Speechless on what to say. She was biting her lip. I habit I realized she did when she was scared or nervous.

That's my cue to go in. "Do we have a problem here ma'am?" I asked the older woman as I approached Bella from behind.

"I'm sorry sir I'll make sure to remove the filth as soon as I can," she looked back at Bella with a glare. I looked down at Bella to see her head move back a bit. I couldn't register why but I could have been because this stupid bitch was scaring her.

I clenched my jaw and placed my hands lightly on Bella's shoulders, "I'm sorry _what_ did you just call my girlfriend?" my voice came out as menacing as I wanted it to. I wanted to scare this chick just like she had scared my girlfr–Bella.

Maybe I shouldn't have called her my girlfriend. That can scare her off can't it? Plus now I'm going to want to introduce her as my girlfriend when she isn't. Although I wish she was.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked taken aback.

"This is the _second_ time that my girlfriend has come in here to look for a dress," I said with an intimidating voice. There I go again calling her my girlfriend. Well I guess if I want to play this out well I'll have to introduce her that way.

"I'm sorry but her kind isn't allowed in here. She'll scare off the customers that can _actually _purchase something," she looked back at Bella with anger in her eyes.

She looked down at her feet. In shame? Embarrassment? Either way I didn't like it. I could feel her shaking lightly underneath my hands. Was she crying? Or was she scared?

I moved my hands down to her waist, "Can I speak to your manager?" this was sure to make her get scared.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, "What?"

"Let me speak to your manager," I repeated in a hard voice fro my annoyance.

She glared at Bella before, "He'll be right with you," she turned around briskly and stalked towards the back of the door.

I turned Bella around and looked at her in the eyes. She wasn't crying. That was the good thing. But she did seem a bit ashamed and scared. "I'm sorry. She had no right to talk to you like that."

The corner of her lips twitched as she tried to smile. But she couldn't do it. All I wanted to do was hold her in an embrace and make her feel safe and confident. "It's okay," I tried to sooth her with those two simple words, "Don't worry we'll put these people in their place."

"Hello," we turned around to find a slightly taller bald man in front of us, "I'm Jonathan the manager. May I help you?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was annoyed that I had asked him to get his lazy fat ass up to talk to us.

I moved beside Bella and extended my hand out, "I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced myself with a fake smile, "You see this beautiful lady right here?" I asked as I looked over at Bella.

"Yes sir," he responded back dully.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Do you have anything in this store as beautiful as she is?" She smiled up at me with a small blush enveloping her cheeks.

"Oh yes," he responded back. I looked back over at him with a serious face that definitely said I meant business with his stupid answer.

"Oh I mean we have things as beautiful as she wants them to be," he was trying to kiss my ass now…but he definitely needed more practice with that.

I slipped my arm away from Bella and guided the manager away from her a little bit as I thought carefully about what I was about to say, "You know you're going to need a few more people to help because we plan on spending an _obscene_ amount of money here," I smiled at him, "So you're going to need a lot more people sucking up to us that way we really like you. Do you understand that?"

His eyes widened I excitement. He instantly understood that I was made of money and that I stepped into his store wanting to buy a lot off of him. "Sir you are definitely in the right store," he responded back as he walked back to the back of the store with a small hop to his step.

I turned around and lightly placed my hands on Bella's hips, "So what exactly do you want from here?" I asked.

She smiled and turned around to point at the black dress she had been admiring earlier. I loved it. I could just imagine her in it. She'd look like a goddess. Like a queen. My queen.

"You definitely have to take that dress," I whispered to her as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"If you can follow me ma'am," a woman asked breaking our little moment. Or my little moment I guess. I just wanted her in my arms and I couldn't get it. She looked at me as if asking for my permission. I nodded back with a smile.

She walked over to the couches and the clerks did their rightful jobs. I walked over to the counter and started looking through some newspapers that were there. The manager approached me a while later, "Uh…exactly _how_ obscene in amount of money were you talking about? Just profane or _really_ offensive?"

Bella looked over at me and smiled. I looked back down at my paper, "_Really_ offensive," I answered immediately.

"I like him so much," he replied back to himself as he started walking away. I looked at the back of his head a bit amused and confused before I looked back at Bella. She looked at me once she looked at the ugly thing that was in front of her.

I shook my head with a disgusted look on my face. She looked at the lady and told her something. They placed a mini black dress in front of her and she looked up at me. I smiled at her with a quick nod to my head. She would look absolutely gorgeous in that. But then again I think she'd look gorgeous in most things.

I walked over to her after they had a couple outfits for her to buy, "How about we try some of them on?" I asked.

She stood up, "Sure…which one first?" she asked.

"The one we first came here for," I looked through the pile of clothes and found the black dress at the bottom of the stack. I handed it over to her and she took it before heading for a dressing room.

I walked over to a comfortable chair and waited patiently for her to change. After a few minutes she stepped out of the dressing room barefoot. My heart started to race at the sight in front of me. She looked utterly gorgeous. I hesitantly stood up and looked her over. The dress clung to her body perfectly, hugging her every curve.

The gap from her navel and between her breasts, where the dress was opened up at, made me want to go over and run my fingers over her delicate skin softly.

She slowly spun around and looked down at it, "So what do you think?"

I slowly walked over to her, "You look unbelievable. You should definitely wear that one tomorrow," I told her as I lightly placed my hands on her waist. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. She seemed more confident than she had earlier. I smiled at her wanting nothing more than to hug her or kiss her.

"Okay now go and try on the rest for me," I told her before I lightly tapped her bottom to make her move towards the dressing room. She grinned back at me as she walked back into the dressing room. I wasn't getting bored watching her get dressed into beautiful sexy dresses. But after an hour or two I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered as I walked away from Bella as she talked to one of the ladies that worked here.

"Hey Ed, we need you to come in so we can go over sound check. I think we have a problem with one of the speakers," Henry informed me.

I sighed and looked over at Bella, "Okay I'll be over there in a little bit." I hung up and walked over to Bella, "I have to go check something out at the studio," I handed her my credit card, "Buy anything you want. I'll meet you back at the hotel. The limo will be outside waiting for you," I lightly kissed her cheek and left. "She has my credit card," I announced to the manager on my way out.

I told the limo driver to take her anywhere she wanted and called out for a cab to stop. I got into the cab and told them where to go. It was a couple minutes from here. I looked out the window and thought about Bella. No matter what I did I seemed to always be thinking about her. I couldn't get her out of my head…even when I'm with her all I could think about is her.

She's got me completely head over heels for her and she doesn't seem to notice that. I wouldn't even care if she stayed with me for my money. I just wanted her by my side. Always.

I got to the studio and sighed before I gave the cab driver my money walked over to the building. As soon as I stepped inside Henry came up to me, "Where were you at?" he asked.

"I went shopping with Bella," I informed him as we started walking together towards the stage.

"The hooker?" he asked incredously.

I stopped walking and looked at him with a slight glare, "_Don't_ call her that," I warned him.

"Well that's what she is," he said with a small chuckle as I approached the piano.

"I don't care," I told him as I sat on the piano, "I don't want to hear that."

"Okay," he raised his hands up, "I'm sorry I won't."

"Thank you," I told him as I ran my fingers over the keys.

"We may be able to shove your father off the list of best pianists' if you get good reviews tomorrow," he informed me as I started walking to the microphone that was in the front of the stage.

"Well…that's good…I guess," I told him before I tapped on the microphone. You could hear the tap from the right side of the building but not the left.

"You guess?" he asked as I started walking towards the studio room in the back to fix the problem. He followed hurriedly behind me, "You've been wanting to shove him off the list for years…what's changed?" he asked.

I opened the door to the studio and went over to the left side of the studio room to fix the problem. I didn't respond to that. What had changed? What had made me not want to get revenge on my father anymore? I knew the answer to that question.

It was Bella. She had gone on with her life not really knowing what real parents were. My father wasn't the best but he was all I had left. Bella had no one. Well she had me but she didn't seem to notice that. All I wanted before her was revenge on my father. To have him suffer like I had. But now it's not as deep as it used to be.

I didn't realize how much I had changed because of her. I never thought it was possible for a woman to be able to change a man for the better. I had always thought it was stupid and impossible. I guess I was wrong.

"It's the hooker isn't it?" I stopped pressing the buttons and looked up at him with a fierce glare.

"Dude you can't let her change you. She's going to ruin your career," he pleaded.

"I don't care," I said distinctly through my teeth before I flipped the switch for the speakers on the left to play.

I walked out of the studio and went through the hall until I was back on stage with the piano and microphone.

"Well I _do_ care," he responded back as he breathed heavily from trying to catch up with me.

I walked over to the microphone and tapped on it again. You could hear the tap echo through the building now. I turned around with a sigh towards Henry, "Anything else?" I asked.

"The piano needs to get in tone," he said with an angry face still etched on his face.

I walked over to the piano and started fixing it, "You need to forget about this…_girl_ and start thinking about your career. She's nothing. You can't let her win over your life when she's going to be leaving it soon," he reasoned.

I sighed and stepped away from the piano once I was finished, "I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore. Is that _all_ you need from me?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted to get away from here and go home to Bella. She was all I needed to feel better and to be happy.

He walked over to the piano and grabbed a folder off of it. He took out some sheets of music and handed it to me, "Look over the notes. We don't want you _messing_ this up."

I took the papers from him and started walking out of the building, "See you tomorrow Henry," I called out to him as I walked out the front door. I whistled to a cab and got in before I let out the long dreadful sigh I needed to let out.

Henry was only a good friend when it came to music. Other than that I couldn't really count on him for anything else. He got me _so_ made when he was talking about Bella like that. He didn't know her like I did. And I was hoping that know one else knew her like I did either.

After a long few minutes we arrived. I got off and paid the cab driver before I walked into the building. "Good evening Mr. Cullen," the stupid blonde from before said to me with a smile.

I just ignored her and walked over to the elevators. I was surprised that I wasn't hungry. I don't remember eating today. I shrugged it off and got off the elevator once we reached my floor. I walked over to my door and slide my card in before I walked inside.

It was pretty quiet. I could hear music playing lightly in the bedroom. Bella was probably sleeping. I sighed and locked the door before I started looking through the notes again. I'm pretty sure I won't forget them. I _am_ the one that created the piece in the first place.

Still looking through my piece of music I started walking towards the bedroom. Once I was in the bedroom I realized that the light was still on. I looked up from my papers and my eyes widened in surprise from the sight in front of me.

Bella was sitting in the center of the bed with nothing but I formal jacket on that was barely covering her delicate breasts up. I felt as the papers slipped from my fingers and fluttered to the floor but I couldn't get my eyes off of her. And she was enjoying this for sure. I could tell by the smile on her face.

"Nice jacket," I managed to say as I stepped around the papers and made my way towards her.

She smiled wider, "I got it for you."

I got on top of the bed and made my way over to her. She bit her lip making me want to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But I needed to show a bit of self control…didn't I?

I stopped in front of her with my knees underneath me, leaning over her, and looked into her eyes deeply. She seemed surprised about something. I could see the shock in her eyes but I couldn't figure out what about. And at the moment I really didn't care.

I was starting to think I had no self control. I placed my right hand behind her neck and my left hand slipped underneath the jacket stopping on her side delicately. Her skin felt cold under my hand. She shivered from my touch lightly. My chest was heaving a bit from my erratic breathing.

I just hope it isn't too noticeable. I leaned my lips closer to hers making her part hers slightly. I softly brushed my lips on her top lip making her part her lips more. I wanted to take this slowly. Even if I felt like I was about to lose all my self control I made myself be patient.

I made myself be gentle and loving. I pulled her a bit closer to me by bringing her neck closer with my hand. My left hand ran up her side and stopped beside her breast. Her breathing was getting a bit erratic as well but it was only noticeable because I was kissing her.

My thumb lightly caressed the side of her breast before I finally kissed her for real this time. I kissed her normally instead of gently. I wanted to be gentle but I was starting to lose control. I managed to slowly start leaning her back. She moved her legs out from under her and I moved one of my legs to the other side of her thigh so that I was on top of her.

I felt as her jacket opened up underneath me. I pulled away from her lips slightly and looked down at her body. I couldn't help it. I am a man after all. I moved my hands to her hips and lightly started sliding them up her body, feeling her every curve. Her chest started heaving up and down like mine was. Her erratic breathing becoming more visible now.

I stopped once my hands reached her breasts and looked at them for awhile. They looked so delicate and soft. Not to mention plump. I brought my finger up and lightly–as light as a feather–touched the area around her nipple. I was not only trying to get her aroused I was managing to arouse myself in the whole process.

She had clamped my lips shut when I had glanced up to look at her. I didn't want to forget this. To forget her. I wanted to remember every line and curve on her body. I looked back up at her making her relax my lips quickly as if not to let me see but I saw it anyways. I leaned back over to her lips and kissed them softer than I ever had before.

She slowly reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt quickly but not too quickly. She pulled my shirt off my shoulder and threw it to the ground. My heart thumped as erratically as my breathing in excitement.

I pulled away to look at her, "You look better without the jacket," I told her breathlessly in a thick deep voice. I couldn't make the voice go away even if I wanted to. I was too aroused to fix it.

I slipped my hands up to her shoulder and slid the jacket off before throwing it to the ground as well. She ran her hands down my chest until she reached the button to my pants. She unbuttoned them and slid them down as much as she could. I kicked my pants and boxers off to the ground before I pulled the covers back beside her.

I didn't want her to be completely exposed while we did this. It seemed too animalistic if we did. Plus I wouldn't want her to get cold. Although what I'm about to do to her should warm her up immediately.

She pulled the covers under her, arching her back up to pull them underneath her. I grabbed the edge of the comforter from the other side of her and threw it over my back so that we were covered. As soon as the comforter covered us completely I leaned down and started kissing her neck lightly.

She started breathing heavily from her mouth as I caressed her neck in kisses. I don't care how much I want to do it I will take my time to make her feel happy and loved. To make her feel important and cherished.

She ran her hand up to my back and ran them up and down in a soft caress. My kisses turned into soft nibbles once I slipped inside of her. A soft moan escaped her lips causing me to inch deeper inside her. I closed my eyes in pleasure and stopped nibbling her neck for a couple seconds as I moved within her.

I moved my soft lips up to hers and parted her lips with my tongue gently. My tongue danced gracefully with hers making her dig her finger pads lightly into my back. I inched deeper causing a deep yet low moan escape my lips and into her mouth.

She moaned back in response and ran her hand down to that one spot in my lower back that brought pleasure through me instantly. A pit of my stomach instantly quivered in excitement. She pressed down into it lightly at first letting the pleasure release inside me slowly. My movements within her became deeper and slower.

She pressed down on it quickly and quite suddenly. I was expecting it at all. The pleasure rushed through me making me accidently bite her lip. She shivered lightly as her breathing became more erratic and I felt myself slipping inside of her with much more ease.

I pulled away to look at her lip, "Sorry I–."

She quickly pulled my lips back to hers and kissed me like it was something she needed. Like it was air she needed to breathe in. She pressed back down on my back and I moved deeper within her as I felt myself harden in arousal and desire.

She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and looked into my eyes. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop to just focus on her eyes. But it didn't stop me from looking back as I moved inside her with my own need.

And I noticed something as I looked into them. I could see the sense of safety she was feeling. The passion and arousal…I thought I saw love but then again I was a bit too busy down there to analyze everything in them.

I realized what we were doing in that moment. Why I hadn't wanted to call this sex in the first place. We weren't having sex…sure some people call it that but it wasn't just plain old sex. It was passionate, it was a necessity. It was so clear now. How did I not see it before?

We weren't having plain old sex because we were making love. Something I had heard about before. That I had never had with Chelsea. And it was amazing. I was making love to the woman I loved. It all made sense now. When we had first made love I knew it was different. I felt connected with her and I had never felt like that Chelsea. I never felt connected. I always felt like she just wanted to have sex with me because she was bored or because she was angry.

It was never real. And I had always knew that but I hadn't realized that until now. I'm hoping I'll be able to catch myself before I say things like 'making love' and 'I love you' to her. I never wanted her to leave my side. I wanted her to be with me or next to me for the rest of my life. If I could have her for the rest of eternity I would.

She pressed down deeper where her fingers were on my back and I grew harder than I had before. It was more noticeable now. I felt as her body shuddered and started heating up underneath mine. She was starting her orgasm and I was extremely happy that she knew what it was now.

She blinked as if I had broken her out of her train of thought and looked into my eyes. She had never looked away and neither had I. I slowly lowered my head down and kissed the tip of her nose. I then moved over to her eyelids making her close them in content and traveled to her forehead and cheeks. I wanted her to know that I loved every inch of her and that nothing was bad about her at all.

She was pure in my eyes and that's all that mattered. My fingers lightly ran over the skin on her neck and hip. She smiled against my lips but I couldn't really understand why. The only thing I could think of was that she was liking what I was doing to her.

She brought her hand up to my hair and ran her fingers through it as her right leg started folding upwards. I grunted lightly against her lips in pleasure from her sudden movement. My hand moved up her hip and I started lightly moving my fingertips over the skin on her right leg that was beside my waist.

That movement alone had her whole body shiver in delight causing the heat in her body to rise. Her body got warmer underneath mine. A small grunt escaped her lips which were against mine. Her lips parted against mine to get air. My name came out in a soft small whisper out of her lips.

I speeded up a bit more making her suck on my bottom lip desperately as she reached it. Her high point. Her orgasm. My named passed through her lips in a deep yet slightly loud moan. My body went rigid in arousal. I was starting up mine just as she was finishing hers.

She slowly started turning me onto my back. The comforter twisted more around us but still kept us covered. My heart raced in my chest in anticipation. She got on top of me with a renewed energy and enthusiasm and kissed me softly yet persistently.

My hands instantly placed themselves on her hips as she moved them rhythmically against mine. I lightly squeezed them as she inched me deeper inside of her. My chest was heaving under hers as she continued kissing me just softly now.

She moved her lips away from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. She reached a certain area on my neck that made me grow hard and moan at the same time. I could feel her smile against my neck in satisfaction. I was getting there. And I wanted nothing more than to get there because I knew how good it felt when it happened.

My hands started moving her hips against mine a bit rougher which she seemed perfectly fine with. She closed her eyes for a second as they lightly rolled to the back of her head before she opened them up and looked down at me.

She moved my hips faster against mine and went back to kissing me down to my chest. A couple more moans escaped me before I brought one of my hands up and brought her lips back to mine.

The kiss was more passionate as she moved faster against me and my chest heaved faster against hers. I moved my hand back over to her hips and moved my hands down to her thighs. I grasped onto them making her gasp a bit against my lips. That gave me the perfect chance to spin her back to her back and continue the rhythm she was going at.

I pulled her thigh up against my waist making both of us moan in pleasure at the same time. She wrapped her leg around me making me move faster within her. I was trying to kiss her to keep from calling her name out but it didn't work. Every time our lips separated even a centimeter her name would escape my lips and come out as a deep loud moan.

After another half hour or so I collapsed on top of her making her body relax underneath mine. Her leg slowly slid off me and rested back on the bed. I slid out of her but stayed pressed up against her left side. My head rested on her shoulder as I took her hand and lightly caressed it with my thumb.

We were both trying to catch our breaths. Her head was rested on the arm that had her hand. My other hand was lightly running along the skin on her stomach. I loved her. There was nothing else to it. I was deeply in love with her and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. But I didn't want to do anything but tell her.

I just wanted to let her know that she was the most important person in my life now. That she was the only thing that mattered to me. That without her I would simply die slowly from her absence. I needed her beside, underneath me, it didn't matter I just needed her any which way. She needed to be _with_ me.

After a couple more minutes our breathing was back to normal and we were just soaking up each others presence. I gently kissed her collarbone, "You are beautiful," I continued traveling up her neck, "And incredible." She giggled lightly with a grin, "And you are exactly everything I want."

I reached up and kissed her lips. She moved her head to the side so that it was easier to kiss me back. I pulled away from the kiss slightly and kissed the tip of her nose before I rested my head on her shoulder again. I was hoping with just that, that she would figure out that I loved her. Because that was basically what I had just told her.

She leaned the side of her face lightly against my forehead. "You are like no other man I've met in my life," she whispered to me, "And that's in a good way," she added.

I chuckled lightly before she moved her head back a bit and kissed my forehead. I picked my head up and looked at her once she pulled away. I wanted to tell her. I needed to tell her now. But I didn't want to see her get out of bed and leave me. I didn't want her see me in any situation.

I held my tongue and continued gazing down at her. She smiled up at me lightly before she lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair gently. I was starting to have a debate in my head on whether not to tell her or not. But I just couldn't.

I pursed my lips and leaned down to kiss her lips again. She moved her lips rhythmically with mine in a gentle caress of a kiss. She pulled away and looked over at the time behind me. I didn't care how long we made love. All that mattered was that we did and she was in my arms _right now._

I gently pulled my arm out from under her head. I rested my head on a pillow and looked at her. She turned to her side, her back towards me, and rested her head back on a pillow. I slipped my arm around her waist seconds later after she had gotten comfortable.

I didn't want her so far away from me. If she was going to leave at the end of this week I needed her by my side as much as I could. I needed to cherish every moment I had with her.

I pulled her towards me until her back was up against my chest. I smiled as she nestled closer to me. I kissed the back of her shoulder and wrapped my arm tighter around her. She placed her arm over mine and intertwined her fingers with mine. I flipped my hand around that way I was holding her hand as well.

I was starting to have hopes. She wanted to hold my hand and hold me close. That's got to mean something right? You don't hold someone's hand for no reason. And you don't hold someone close to you unless you want to be closer to them.

"Good night," I whispered into her ear lightly.

She shivered slightly "Good night," I could hear the smile in her voice. I was happy that she was happy. I couldn't feel anything but content through out my entire body. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into her shoulder before I fell asleep.

I was dreaming about her. About her eyes. About her mouth. About her skin. About every single inch of her. And I was kissing every single inch of her. And I felt extremely happy because she was telling me she loved me. That she never wanted me to let go of her. That she wanted me by her side every minute of every day.

And I didn't feel suffocated by it like a normal guy would. It was exactly what I wanted. I never wanted her to leave me. I never wanted to let her go. And if that's what she wanted than I was more than happy to do it. She was all I needed to live, to breathe, and to be happy.

I was awakening from my dream to a slight touch on my neck. I didn't want to wake up though. I was going to fall back to sleep when I felt something nibbling on my ear, "Edward," a beautiful voice I knew all too well whispered into my ear.

I scrunched up my face because I really didn't want to wake up before I slowly pried my eyes open and looked at Bella from the corner of my eyes in confusion, "What's wrong?" I asked a bit groggily.

"Nothing," she replied back quietly. I turned my head more towards her so I wouldn't strain my eyes, "Do you want to take a bath with me?" she asked me in a whisper.

A bath…at this time? "Right now?" I asked a bit confused and surprised. Why would she want to take a bath so late?

"It's just…I can't fall asleep," she confessed to me.

I smiled at her, "Still excited about earlier?" I wouldn't mind making love to the woman I loved again. If that's what she wanted that's what she would get.

She smiled back before she leaned down and pecked my cheek a couple times. I hadn't realized that her hand was on my chest until now. Her hand was running up and down my chest lightly. I moved my head a bit more and caught her peck on my lips. She kissed me lightly before pulling away, "Is that a yes?" she asked with what looked like hope in her voice and eyes.

I grinned at her, "How can I resist someone so beautiful?"

She bit her lip lightly and took my hand from under the covers, "Come on," she said as she tugged on my arm.

I sat up and looked her over. She was completely naked. And it seemed like she didn't seem to notice that herself. She looked down at herself before looking back up at me. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was both body and soul. There was nothing ugly about her. And I couldn't help but smile up at her.

She smiled back and pulled on my arm, "Come on," she said with a small chuckle. I stood up and she started leading me to the bathroom. As soon as we reached the tub she got in and looked up at me. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked as I looked at the tub. Did she want me to sit on the other side? Or did she want me to…? I can't even think of a different place to sit that doesn't seem like I want to just make love to her. Which I wouldn't mind but I doubt that's what she wanted right now.

She patted the water in front of her, "Come on the waters warm," she encouraged me. I smiled at her lightly but I still couldn't picture myself sitting there. Not without making love with her. She took in a gulp of air making me look over at her in concern until I realized she was getting under the water.

She went under the water and got back up, "Come on the waters going to get cold," she told me as she wiped the water away from her face.

I finally decided to step into the tub but I stayed on the other side. She frowned a bit, "You really think I invited you so you could stay on the other side?" She reached over and yanked me over to her. "Turn around," she told me.

I did what she told me and turned around so that my back was to her. She pulled me up against her. My head was resting on her chest and my arms were rested on her legs that were by her sides and bending so that her knees were sticking out of the water.

She grabbed the loofah from the counter that was on the right side and dipped it in the water with bubbles before she started slowly rubbing it against my chest softly.

"Are you asleep?" she asked me after a short silence.

"Far from it," I replied back truthfully. She was reawakening feelings in me that I hadn't felt for a couple of hours.

"Have you played music all your life?" she asked to break the silence I assumed.

"Kind of," I replied back reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. That's why I was reluctant. I don't like talking about my past but I guess for her I could do it.

"I used to play the piano when I was little but when I turned seven my parents were going through a divorce. My dad fought for custody over me. He was also a pianist but my mother soon figured out in the marriage that every time he went away to play for a concert that he slept with someone from around the area," I sounded more depressed than I wanted to.

"Wow…no offense but your dad's an ass," she told me.

I chuckled lightly, "No offense taken. I think he's way worse than an ass."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well my father ended up winning custody over me and my mother was devastated," I continued.

"Wait, how did he win?" she asked a bit baffled. I lightly ran my fingers over the skin on her arm. She had stopped scrubbing my chest for a bit.

"He had the best lawyer out there. Won the case easily and took privileges away from my mom to see me," I wish I had a different dad. I don't really know what I did to deserve such an awful father.

"That's terrible," she whispered devastatingly.

"My mom stopped working and stopped her entire life just to try and win me back. She ended up getting some disease and she died when I was eight," my voice was barely above a whisper now. It was hard to get the words passed my lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me.

"The thing that pisses me off the most is that it was a curable disease. Since my mother had stopped working she had no money. She asked my father for help but he told her he didn't care," I paused a bit to take in a shaky breath, "He could have saved my mothers life and he didn't. I hated him. As soon as I turned eighteen I moved out of his house and started my career as a pianist."

"Wait I'm confused…you hate the man but you followed in his footsteps?" I guess she didn't catch the 'ed' at the end.

"No I didn't do it for him. I did it for my mom. She was the one that encouraged me to play the piano when I was little. And even though my dad does the same thing I do it because of her. Because she would have wanted me to do this," my voice had started uptight but soon turned soft towards the end.

"Do you like playing the piano?" she asked curiously.

Why does she want to know about me and the piano so much? "Yeah…it's my way of escaping the reality of this world. Of just listening to something that makes the world seem like a much better place. Have you ever done something that made you feel like that?" I asked curiously.

"No but it seems easy enough to understand," she seemed saddened by the fact. A small silence took over the room again as she started scrubbing my chest again. I lightly ran my fingers over the skin on her upper thighs and knees. "So what ended up happening to your father?"

"He had been on the top of the list of great pianist…that is until two years ago," I have to confess that even though I didn't want revenge anymore and I didn't really care about shoving him off the list anymore I was a bit happy because of that fact.

"What happened two years ago?" she asked.

"I pushed him off the top," I replied back with a smile in my voice for sure.

"No wonder," she replied back. I could feel her moving something behind so I assumed it was her head.

What does she mean by that? "No wonder what?" I asked truly curious.

"You don't notice it do you?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

Notice? Notice what? What is she talking about? "Notice what?" I asked out loud and confused.

"Have you ever noticed the way you move your fingers along my skin when were having sex?" the word sex didn't seem right rolling off of her tongue. I suppose if you're not in love with the person or you've never been in love with a person you can't differentiate the difference between love and sex.

"No…how do I move them?" I asked as I ran my fingers up and down her bare leg. Don't I just run them along her skin like I doing now?

"You drum the tips of your fingers over my skin like you're playing a piano," she was definitely smiling. I could hear it loud and clear in her voice.

I do that? Oh gosh how embarrassing. I moved my head to a side to look at her face, "Seriously?"

She smiled and brought her free hand up to run her fingers through my hair above my right ear, "Yeah." I was definitely humiliated now, "Don't get embarrassed. I like it."

I looked at her a bit confused, "Why?" Why would she want me to treat her like an instrument? Gosh I feel horrible. I'm such a mean person. She probably thinks I'm just using her. Just playing with her like I play my piano.

She shrugged a bit, "I don't know…I guess it just makes me feel…special."

Special? How would that make her special? But than I guess if it makes her happy I shouldn't be feeling bad about it right? I gazed into her eyes deeply, "You are special Bella. Believe me."

She leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against mine. I brought one of my hands up and placed it lightly behind her neck. She pulled away after a minute or two and leaned her forehead against mine with a smile.

I brought my hand back down and placed it on her leg as I smiled back at her, "You know…" I started, "I've never told anyone about my parents before." That would make her feel more special right? All I wanted to do was make her happy and if I had to tell her how special she was to me then I would. Over and over until she understood.

She seemed confused, "But what about your ex-girlfriend?"

I shook my head lightly, "I never told her. I never thought she would understand. And I thought that if I told her my mom died of a disease she'd think I had a disease or something." I never told Chelsea anything. I don't see what I saw in her in the first place. And why I stayed with her for so long.

She cocked her back to the side a bit as if in thought, "Is your dad still alive?"

I looked into her eyes as I nodded, "Yeah although not for long." It was hard to love my dad. I don't I ever did. He was such a bad father when I was little. And now he's an even worse father. I don't know if I'll be sad when I find out he finally died.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" she asked as she straightened her head.

I pursed my lips, "He slept with too many women. He has aids," I informed her. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. I just hope she doesn't think anything of it. I know she wouldn't think I think she has aids or anything because she told me she took care of herself good.

When she said she took care of herself she meant with birth control and everything right? I mean I haven't used protection since the first time or two…I think. If she doesn't take birth control for sure by now she'd be pregnant. I couldn't help but feel a bit happy by that thought.

She could have a little baby inside of her that we created together. Someone that was created by our love. Or at least created by my love. And I wouldn't be upset about it. I'd be happy. I want nothing more than for her to be with me and for us to start a family.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she told me honestly. It took me awhile to remember what we had been talking about before.

"I don't want to sound mean or evil but he got what was coming to him. I mean he got aids because he slept with too many women without protection when he was with my mom. And now _he's_ the one dying of a disease. The only thing is…his disease is incurable." Why couldn't I shut my stupid big mouth?

She lightly touched my cheek with her fingertips, "I don't think your evil. You're absolutely right. He got what was coming to him," she paused and dropped her hand away from my face. My heart dropped from the small movement. She looked like she was about to break bad news or something. And I didn't like it.

"It makes me realize that one of these days I'm going to get what's coming to me," her voice came out a bit sad.

"Don't say that," I told her as I reached up and touched her cheek lightly. Why didn't I just shut up? I can't she actually believes that. I don't want her to think that. Nothing is going to happen to her when she's with me. Nothing bad that is.

"I'm a prostitute. One of these days someone's going to end up killing me just because they didn't want to give me their money or something. It's what happens to most of us. That's why they're always new faces at the corners. Because one of us either got murdered or died of aids and you only find one or two cases where the man actually bought the girl to become his wife or something," my heart tore at the sound of her pained voice.

"It won't happen to you," I told her in a firm voice. I couldn't–no I wouldn't let it happen to her.

"Yeah it will and since I'm like 100 percent sure that I won't get aids I'll most likely be the one to get murdered. Gosh I just hope its quick–," I placed my hand over her mouth my heart not able to bear the pain that was coming because of her words.

She looked at me confused. "I don't want to talk about this," I told her with a soft voice.

She gazed into my eyes still confused before she nodded her head. I slowly brought my hand down and placed it back on her leg. "People actually buy you to get you to marry them?" I questioned in a low voice after a long silence. I wonder if she'd marry me if I offered her everything in this world.

"Yeah, usually the guy will become attached so he'll confess his love for her but she won't feel the same. Most of us have put this guard up to protect ourselves from emotions," she explained, "But if the man offers enough money she'll accept. Not many of us are that lucky and a lot of us are picky about who we'd accept to."

Guard? Do I even have a chance? Would I be her type? Could I even offer her anything she'd want? I doubt it. "When will you stop being one?" I asked in hopes to hearing the answer "soon" come from her sweet lips.

She pursed her lips and stared down at the hand that was on my chest, "I don't know if I'll ever stop being one. I don't really have anything else going for me."

"You can always go back to college," I suggested. I don't want her going back out there. I want her here with me.

"I don't have money for that," she responded back automatically.

"I can give you–."

She shook her head interrupting me, "No. You've already given me enough. I don't need anymore money from you." If she doesn't want my money than I have nothing to give her. She would never want to be with me.

"But I want to help," my voice came out in a soft desperate plea.

She reached back up and touched my cheek, "You've helped enough Edward." She moved the loofah lightly up my chest after a short silence of just looking into each others eyes, "Do you ever think about getting married?" she asked spontaneously.

Yes. With you. Always. "All the time," I replied back before I relaxed against her and rested my head back on her chest. This was an odd position we were in but I liked it.

"So then you're one of those sensitive guys," she told me with a smile in her voice.

"Whoa what?" I asked as I arched my head back to look at her.

She smiled at me, "You heard me," she taunted.

"You think I'm sensitive?" I asked faking to be hurt by that fact.

She grinned at me, "Yeah you are, I mean what guy ever thinks about marriage? And what guy ever thinks about someone other than themselves?" She leaned over and pecked my lips, "You know this is actually a good thing because there are women out there that are looking for a guy like you."

But all I want is you. "What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" she asked a bit confused.

"You never see yourself getting married?" with me?

"Sure…I mean every girl dreams about that but what are the chances of that happening to someone like me?" she replied back with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind…any man would be crazy not to love you," please catch the meaning to my words? If you figure it out it'll be so much easier to just tell you straight out that I'm I love with you and I don't want you to ever leave me.

Just please open your eyes so that I can get this off my chest. It's eating me alive, Bella. I need to tell you. I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I don't ever want to be without you. Because you're the person that makes me whole. You're the only reason that my heart is beating today.

Now if only I could tell her that out loud.

**A/N: I **_**so**_** didn't expect this chapter to be longer. I guess I can write in Edward's POV better than in Bella's. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. Its mostly the same thing except there was some stuff in here that was different and we got to see how Edward felt about everything. **

**Well thanks for reading! And I apologize for the long wait but I've been having some drama in my life lately. And if I'm not in a good mood than I can't really write…so sorry.**

**Words:10000**

**Characters: 40580**

**And according to my Microsoft word this is 42 pages! That's freakin the longest chapter I've ever made! Lol I'm so proud of myself *grins***

**Thanks again! Please review because your reviews is what makes me heart go thump thump. LOL review por favor!**


End file.
